Blood
by V. Vichi L
Summary: UPDATED. "Bloovery: ramuan berbahaya yang bisa menimbulkan penyakit yang ditularkan lewat darah. Peminum akan bertindak kejam, liar, agak gila, dan selalu menyerang di saat bulan penuh." Itu hanya cerita kan, bukan kenyataan? M: Languages and violence.
1. Fulmoon Night

Disclaimer: JK. Rowling, the Master.

First, saia makasih banget buat yang udah review FF saia, Mrs Malfoy. Semoga cerita ini lebih baik dari itu. Dan dimohon dengan sangat atas REVIEW-nya :D

* * *

Hermione Granger melongo kagum melihat _pemandangan_ di depannya. Ya ampun, betapa indahnya _pemandangan_ ini, batinnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk, sebelum seseorang menabrak bahunya dengan sengaja.

"Hei!"

Laki-laki itu berbalik, melihat siapa yang telah ditabraknya. Sorot matanya tajam, dan tidak ada kebaikan sama sekali di dalam mata biru-kelabu itu. Ia menatap Hermione dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, dan tersenyum sinis sambil masuk ke dalam. Menghampiri si penjaga _kebun_ yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Apa-apaan—?"

Hermione sempat mendengar yang dikatakannya pada penjaga itu.

"…gadis kotor itu kemari?" dia menatap Hermione seperti ingin berkata, '_kau tak pantas ada di dunia_.'

Hermione berjalan cepat-cepat ke arahnya, dan menarik bahu kekarnya yang tegap.

"Maaf, Mister," katanya menekankan kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. "Sepertinya ada yang tidak menyenangkan di sini?"

Orang itu menepis tangan Hermione, dan membersihkan jasnya yang seolah-olah terkena kotoran lumpur yang tidak bisa dicuci.

"Anda perhatian sekali, Miss."

"Siapa yang _Anda_ sebut gadis kotor, Mister?" tanya Hermione tajam. "Kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Kurasa kau tahu siapa, Miss Mudblood. Setidaknya kau menyadarinya."

Hermione melayangkan tangannya sebelum orang itu menangkapnya, dan mencengkramnya keras-keras.

"Jangan layangkan tangan putih kecil kotor ini lagi, Miss. Kalau kau merasa masih punya kehormatan?"

Hermione menarik tangannya yang merah, dan berjalan menelusuri perpustakaan—atau 'kebun' yang super besar itu. Perpustakaan Wizards Here! terletak di dekat Diagon Alley yang tidak terlalu ramai sekarang. Tentu, ini, kan, jam setengah enam sore. Perpustakaan itu memang baru didirikan saat dirinya masih bersekolah di Hogwarts pada tahun ketujuhnya. Baru sekitar 2 tahun kurang. Tapi baru kali ini Hermione bisa menyempatkan waktunya untuk singgah sebentar di _kebun_ terkaya ini.

Oh, God. Bagaimana mungkin aku bertemu dengannya lagi? Mau apa dia ke sini? Hermione mengangkat roknya yang panjangnya di bawah lutut, dan berjalan menaiki tangga setengah lingkaran berkarpet merah jambu itu. Terserah, aku tidak peduli padanya, batin Hermione.

Di lantai 2 itu tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lengang. Ia tersenyum girang ketika matanya menangkap sebuah papan besar bertuliskan 'Wizards' Stories'. Sudah lama ia tidak menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca novel-novel para penyihir yang sangat menggugah hatinya. Ia masih ingat pertama kali ia membaca sebuah novel karya Pablo de Feauxio saat ia berlibur di Paris 14 tahun yang lalu. Novel setebal 637 halaman itu sanggup dibacanya dalam waktu tiga jam kurang. Dia menghampiri rak-rak jumbo di bawah papan besar yang berjajar rapi itu, dan memutuskan untuk memilih buku di rak yang paling ujung dan paling dekat dengan jendela. Ia mengambil sebuah buku berwarna merah darah berjudul 'The Tragedies' karya Jenna Lucas, penulis yang terkenal dengan karya-karyanya yang tragis. Yang Hermione dengar, Lucas sudah berumur sekitar 93 tahun, dan masih gemar mengarang novel atau cerita pendek yang berakhir tragis. Walaupun karyanya rata-rata sad ending, para penggemarnya tidak pernah bosan membaca buku-bukunya yang sudah terbit sejak tahun 1920. Saat umurnya masih 16 tahun. Usia yang muda, tapi buku pertamanya langsung meledak di pasaran.

Hermione membuka lembar pertamanya, di sana tertulis; 'Sediakan tisumu sebelum kau jatuhkan air matamu'. Lucas memang selalu mencantumkan kalimat itu di setiap bukunya. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu benar. Lucas selalu membuat pembacanya meneteskan air mata dengan pemilihan kata-katanya yang menusuk. Bahkan, ketika Hermione meminjamkan salah satu buku Lucas yang dimilikinya pada Ginny, Ginny bersumpah kalau dia tidak bisa tidur, dan sering memimpikan buku berjudul 'I Give You My Tears' itu tahun lalu.

Hermione membuka lembar-lembar selanjutnya, dan berhenti pada lembar ketiga. Kebetulan, yang dibacanya sekarang adalah sebuah novel yang di dalamnya ada satu-dua cerita tragis tambahan. Di lembar itu tertera sebuah judul yang sederhana: Blood.

"Sepertinya akan ada beberapa waktuku yang terbengkalai," gumamnya.

Sebelum membaca paragraf awal, ia merasa ada seseorang yang datang. Yang menghentak-hentakan kakinya di karpet merah di tangga setengah lingkaran. Yang mengganggu waktu membacanya.

"Mulai membaca cerita-cerita cengeng, Miss Granger?" cemooh orang itu.

Hermione menutup bukunya, dan berbalik. Ia tak kaget dengan penglihatannya. Sudah 7 tahun ia melihat wajah memuakkan orang itu. Dan tadi ia melihatnya juga. Keangkuhannya masih ada, tidak tertinggal sedikitpun. Oh, Hermione benci melihatnya.

"Mau apa lagi kau? Tak cukupkah waktu tujuh tahun untuk menggangguku?"

Cowok itu menyeringai. Seringai andalannya. Betapa Hermione ingin menghapus seringai itu dari bibirnya yang tipis.

"Jangan berpikir negatif, Granger. Aku tidak mengganggumu. Hanya mencuri waktu berhargamu."

"Oh, Malfoy! Bisakah kau melakukan hal-hal berguna selama sisa hidupmu?"

Draco Malfoy memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, dan berjalan menghampiri Hermione. Tampak memukau, membuat siapapun terpesona dengan penampilannya kali ini. Tapi Hermione jelas tidak. Penampilan sederhana—tidak seperti biasanya—namun memukau. Dia memakai jas hitam dan celana panjang dengan kemeja putih yang keluar dari celananya, dasinya terpasang acak-acakkan di lehernya. Bukan dasi Slytherin yang berwarna hijau-perak lagi, melainkan dasi hitam bergaris-garis. Rambutnya tidak ditata rapi seperti biasanya, tapi sebaliknya, berantakan. Tapi sinar di mata biru-kelabunya tetap sama. Indah, namun angkuh. Penampilannya memang mirip seperti yang dilihat Hermione dulu-dulu. Badboy. Tapi sekarang dia terlihat lebih parah dari badboy. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres padanya, tapi tentu saja Hermione tidak peduli.

Dia bersandar di rak buku—tempat Hermione mengambil bukunya tadi, dan melipat kedua tangannya. Hermione masih berdiri di sana, hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dengannya.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu, Miss Brilian."

Hermione duduk di kursi empuk panjang berwarna kuning di belakangnya. Draco berdiri tepat di depannya. Memandangnya seperti tontonan memuakkan, namun juga mengasyikan. Hermione membuka lembar cerita yang tidak jadi dibacanya, tadi. Mulai berkonsentrasi, menganggap si pirang itu tidak ada, dan dia hanya sendiri di sana. Ia pun mulai membaca novel itu dalam hati.

'_Tidak ada yang tidak tahu apa yang disebut dengan darah. Cairan berwarna merah yang mengalir di tubuh kita. Yang bersarang di salah satu alat tercanggih ciptaan Tuhan: jantung. Darah juga adalah cairan yang keluar jika kita terluka secara fisik. Antibodi super ampuh yang tidak bisa diciptakan oleh manusia terpintar manapun. Darah adalah abadi, walaupun kita mati. Darah memang akan membeku saat itu, tapi tak pernah hilang dari tubuh. Jika kita menghabiskannya—'_

"Kau mau mengacuhkanku, Miss?"

Hermione mendongak memandang wajah pucat yang terlihat lebih pucat itu. "Kau mau apa, Malfoy?"

"Kau mengacuhkan pria paling tampan sepertiku hanya demi sebuah buku sampah tak berguna itu? Bodoh sekali," katanya menyeringai.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu," kata Hermione kesal.

Draco tersenyum—bukan senyum yang pantas ditiru. "Kau menyebalkan, Granger."

"Oh ya? Lalu apa yang kau tunggu dari orang menyebalkan sepertiku?"

"Dan kau ingin tahu?"

"Lupakan, Malfoy," kata Hermione sambil membaca kembali bukunya. Mengacuhkan pandangan si pirang yang masih memperhatikannya tanpa tahu maksudnya.

_'--maka kita tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya lagi._

_Julie van Halven, anak dari pasangan petani Muggle yang tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar kata 'sihir'. Maka ketika sebuah sekolah sihir di Inggris mengundangnya untuk masuk, orang tuanya patuh saja. Yang penting anaknya bisa sekolah. Julie dibesarkan dengan ekonomi keluarga yang pas-pasan. Dia bahkan harus menunggu 1 tahun untuk mendapat semua buku pelajaran yang dibutuhkannya dengan utuh. Untungnya, sekolahnya berbaik hati meminjamkan buku-buku yang diperlukannya selama ia bersekolah di sana. Julie tidak pernah punya teman. Ia selalu menjadi bahan cemoohan teman-temannya, dan tak pernah—'_

"Kau pakai rok?"

Ya ampun! Lagi-lagi dia menggangguku! batin Hermione.

"Apa urusanmu, Mister? Kau mau coba?"

Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya penasaran. "Apa ukuranmu pas untukku?"

Jujur saja, mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hermione tertawa dalam hatinya, dan menyunggingkan senyum di ujung bibirnya. Hermione mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, dan meneruskan bacaannya.

_'--ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Anak malang, dia bersekolah di sekolah sihir bermayoritas Pureblood. Dan dia hanya sendirian di sana—anak yang berdarah Muggle-Born. Semua penghuni sekolah menganggapnya sampah, hanya segelintir guru yang menganggapnya ada, dan sama seperti Pureblood-Pureblood lainnya. Hanya karena dicap kotor oleh hampir seluruh sekolah, tidak membuatnya putus asa.'_

Hermione menghentikan bacaannya, dan mendongak untuk melihat Draco yang masih berdiri angkuh di depannya. Mengapa dia masih di sini? batin Hermione. Mata si mantan Slytherin itu memandang awan putih di balik jendela, menerawang jauh, meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ada yang aneh dengannya. Biasanya, dia tidak pernah mau menghabiskan waktu lama-lama bersama Hermione, tapi sekarang?

"M-Malfoy," kata Hermione. Draco menoleh. Tatapannya berubah menjadi seperti biasanya. "Apa—apa aku…" dia tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dia tidak berani untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau apa?"

Hermione menggeleng, dan menunduk menatap bukunya yang terbuka. Dia hanya ingin mengatakan empat kata saja, tapi tidak bisa. Dia tidak berani, karena kata-kata itu pasti akan menyakiti hatinya. Dan dia sulit membayangkan, apa yang akan dijawab Malfoy.

"Kau bicara apa, Granger?"

"T-tidak… Lupakan…"

Draco mengangkat bahu, dan mengambil sebuah buku cukup tebal di belakang kepalanya. Ia membaca judul yang tertera di sampul buku kecoklatan seperti lumpur itu; 'The Muggle-Borns: Bad and Good Sides.'

"Kau sudah baca buku ini?" tanyanya.

"The Muggle-Borns? Bad and Good Sides? Karya Cassie Stuxford?

Draco mengerling nama pengarang di bawah judul buku itu. Kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tebakan salah, Granger. Di sini tertulis; karya Eve Bark."

Hermione mencibir. "Yang kutahu, buku itu karangan Cassie Stuxford."

Draco menyeringai. Sebenarnya buku itu memang karangan Cassie Stuxford, tapi Draco ingin melihat reaksi si Kutu Buku itu ketika salah menjawab. Ternyata, cukup buruk. Dia sudah terbiasa merasa paling benar, batin Draco. Draco berjalan menuju kursi empuk panjang berwarna kuning yang sama seperti Hermione. Namun ia duduk di ujung satunya, sementara Hermione di ujung lainnya. Tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu, tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau baca buku itu?" tanya Hermione.

Draco mengangkat buku yang dipegangnya. "Apa urusanmu?"

Hermione bungkam tanpa suara. Kata-kata itu selalu membuatnya diam. Lagipula, tidak ada untungnya juga bagi Hermione tahu alasannya. Hermione meneruskan bacaannya, dan mulai berkonsentrasi lagi.

_'Padahal, bisa dibilang, Julie adalah gadis tercantik di sekolahnya. Wajahnya putih bersih, pipinya mulus berwarna merah muda, bibirnya kecil merah merekah, dan matanya biru cemerlang bagai samudera. Rambutnya pirang bergelombang, tergerai indah di punggungnya, dan badannya tinggi semampai. Tapi tidak seorang pun laki-laki yang menganggapnya ada. Walaupun ada, dia akan menganggap Julie sabagai mainan. Alfarello van Duff, bangsawan terkaya di kotanya—anak laki-laki yang menganggapnya ada, tetapi selalu memperlakukannya tak lebih dari seorang pembantu. Alfarello adalah anak laki-laki yang tampan. Mata hazel-nya selalu berkilauan, tapi cenderung angkuh. Rambutnya coklat gelap, dan tertata rapi, cukup keren untuk ukuran anak seumurannya.'_

"Granger?"

"Apa?"

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak…"

"Apa, Malfoy?"

"Tidak ada."

Hermione memutar bola matanya, dan terus membaca. Dia sedang error mungkin, pikirnya.

_'Alfarello juga anak laki-laki yang sangat Julie benci. Darahnya selalu menyala ketika melihat sedikit dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang menurut Julie menjijikan.'_

'"_Mr. van Duff, Yang Mulia."'_

'_Panggilan itu selalu membuat Julie muak. Apa, sih, yang orang-orang bodoh itu harapkan dengan memanggilnya sebagai 'Yang Mulia' ?_

'_Dan sekarang, Julie sedang berada di sana. Di sekolahnya yang mengerikan. Panas bagai neraka.'_

Hermione mengerling Draco yang juga sedang asyik membaca bukunya. Ada kemiripan di cerita ini. Tapi Hermione yakin kalau itu hanya kebetulan. Ketidaksengajaan.

"Apakaumenganggapkutaklebihdaripembantumu?" tanya Hermione cepat.

"Apa?" Draco menghentikan bacaannya.

"Tidak ada."

Hermione menghela napas pelan. Aneh. Rasanya ada suatu hal yang berbeda di antara mereka. Sejak tadi, sejak di pintu masuk perpustakaan. Sejak dia menabrak bahu Hermione. Tapi Hermione masih belum yakin, hal itu belum begitu terasa. Keheningan yang berkali-kali menyelimuti mereka menyita semua perhatiannya dari bukunya. Benar-benar ada yang berbeda di sini. Kenapa Malfoy tidak pergi? Mau apa dia kemari dan menghampiriku dengan tiba-tiba? Dan ada apa dengan penampilannya yang berubah jauh dari sebelumnya? Hermione membuang pertanyaan bodoh itu jauh-jauh, dan meneruskan bacaannya.

_'"Permisi, Miss van Hole," cemooh Alfarello. "Kau sudah mencuci sarung tanganku yang terkena bersin si bodoh Randoux?"'_

'"_Memang kau siapa? Majikanku, Mr. van Dumb?"'_

'_Alfarello menjambak rambut pirang Julie keras-keras. Sampai ada empat-lima helai rambutnya yang rontok. Alfarello tersenyum puas melihat Julie yang kesakitan, dan berjalan pergi dengan angkuhnya bersama teman-temannya yang tak jauh beda darinya—sebelum Julie menginjak sepatu cemerlangnya yang masih baru dengan sengaja.'_

'"_Dasar kau Mudblood kecil kotor!"'_

Hermione agak tersentak membaca kalimat itu. Mudblood kecil kotor. Panggilan yang selalu diucapkan oleh orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa, hatinya seolah bergetar.

"Sudah kuduga, Mudblood memang seperti ini!" sahut Draco.

Mudblood…

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan, Ferret?"

Draco menoleh dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Kubilang, tutup mulutmu, Ferret!" kata Hermione sambil menutup bukunya dengan keras. "Mengapa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan kata kasar itu dari mulutmu untuk sehari saja?"

"Kata kasar apa?" tanya Draco bingung. Jelas dia tidak menyadarinya, karena asyik sendiri dengan bacaannya.

"Kau bodoh, eh? Jelas-jelas kau menyebutkan kata itu tadi! Jangan menghina kami hanya karena kami—" Hermione berhenti sejenak. Kemudian dengan suara bergetar, dia melanjutkan, "—karena kami Mudblood! Memang kau pikir darahmu yang paling bersih? Yang paling agung? Oh, Yang Mulia, Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Mata biru-kelabu Draco mengikuti tubuhnya yang bergerak menuruni tangga dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mungkin yang dimaksudnya—Mudblood?"

* * *

Hermione melihat jam besar di perpustakaan itu. Pukul 10.00 p.m. Sudah larut. Sudah empat jam dia di sana. Berganti-ganti buku yang berbeda isinya. Tapi dia belum melanjutkan ceritanya yang pertama. Masih belum.

Hermione berdiri tegap, mengedarkan pandangannya dengan teliti. Sudah tidak ada orang lagi selain dia di sana. Perpustakaan sudah akan tutup—sepertinya mereka menunggu Hermione yang belum keluar dari sana. Ia meletakan setiap buku pada raknya masing-masing, dan menunduk memandang buku terakhir yang belum dikembalikannya. Ia menguap, dan berjalan menuju tangga. Salah satu penjaga—yang ditemui Hermione tadi sore—melihatnya, dan memanggilnya.

"Miss!" Hermione berbalik. Pakaian penjaga itu sudah diganti, sepertinya bersiap-siap akan pulang. Terlihat tergesa-gesa. "Perpustakaan akan tutup sebentar lagi."

Hermione tersenyum. "Aku hanya mau mengembalikan buku ini sebentar."

Penjaga itu mengangguk, dan duduk di kursi lipat di depan pintu. Hermione mengangkat roknya lagi, dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Lampu-lampu di lantai 1-5 sudah dimatikan. Namun cahaya di lantai 2 itu cukup menerangi langkahnya, karena dibantu cahaya bulan yang gemerlapan di balik jendela kaca besar. Hermione berhenti sejenak untuk memandang bulan penuh, matanya berdecak kagum. Bulan belum pernah seindah itu sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Hermione mengerling papan besar bertuliskan 'Wizards' Stories' yang didatanginya beberapa jam yang lalu. Rak-rak jumbo itu tidak terlalu terlihat karena minimnya cahaya. Dia berjalan perlahan, dan meletakan buku itu di raknya yang tadi.

"Besok akan kupinjam," gumamnya.

Hermione berbalik, dan mengernyit. Ia melihat dasi hitam bergaris-garis yang dilihatnya beberapa jam yang lalu, tergeletak di karpet coklat yang diinjaknya. Tapi, ke mana Malfoy? Mengapa dia meninggalkan dasinya tergeletak di sini?

"Miss?" panggil si penjaga perpustakaan. Sepertinya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Sebentar!" sahut Hermione. Ia masih bingung. Sejak tadi, ada yang aneh dengan cowok itu.

"Itu dasiku."

Hermione berbalik, dan matanya melebar. Dia benar-benar tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Ia mundur selangkah, mencengkram dasi yang dipegangnya erat-erat.

"K—kau…"

"Jam 10, terlalu malam untuk seorang gadis seusiamu. Kau masih menungguku, eh?"

Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia masih memegang dasi itu erat-erat. Orang itu berkemeja putih polos yang keluar dari celananya, tanpa jas hitam yang tadi dikenakkannya. Wajahnya pucat seperti mayat—Hermione bahkan sempat berpikir kalau dia inferi, bibirnya yang tipis dihiasi luka-luka dengan darah yang masih segar. Matanya menembus mata Hermione. Liar, seperti singa yang siap menerkam buruannya kapan saja. Dia benar-benar mengerikan dalam pikiran Hermione. Apa benar yang ada di depannya ini adalah—

Draco Malfoy yang tadi dilihatnya?

"K—kau… Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hermione.

"Miss? Anda sudah selesai?"

Orang—yang Hermione curigai itu bukan Malfoy—menjilat bibirnya yang menyeringai. "Rupanya masih ada gadis lain di sini, eh?"

"Miss? Saya tinggalkan kuncinya di meja saja, ya? Saya ada urusan penting," dan Hermione mendengar pintu perpustakaan besar itu tertutup. Sekarang ia benar-benar menyadarinya: bahwa hanya dia dan makhluk yang mengaku Malfoy itu yang berada di sini.

"Takut, Miss Granger?"

Hermione menatapnya dengan menantang. Pasti ini hanya akting amatirnya!

"Jangan berakting, Malfoy," Hermione tertawa mengejek. Mengacungkan tongkatnya dari sakunya. "Aku tahu trikmu."

Ia mundur lagi, tampak waspada. Draco berjalan mendekatinya, memperkecil jarak di antara mereka.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Malfoy!" teriak Hermione. "Kalau kau lakukan satu gerakan kecilpun—" Draco maju selangkah, membuat Hermione tersentak. "Reducto!"

Draco terlempar ke belakang, menabrak rak besar yang bergoyang. Dia gila! Dia benar-benar gila! Hermione berlari cepat-cepat ke arah tangga, dan menengok ke belakang. Draco tidak ada di tempatnya. Hermione berlari di depan jendela kaca besar tempat bulan purnama menampakkan diri. Ia terus berlari, sebelum Draco muncul dari balik rak buku besar yang gelap, dan menjatuhkannya. Menabrak tubuh Hermione dengan keras. Draco menepis tongkat Hermione hingga terlempar ke belakang rak, dan mencengkram kedua tangan Hermione erat-erat. Pandangannya menerawang menatap Hermione. Begitu aneh. Bukan Draco Malfoy yang dikenalnya. Ia membangunkan Hermione, dan mendorongnya menuju jendela kaca besar yang diterangi bulan purnama. Hermione menjerit ketika Draco menahan kedua tangannya dengan tangannya yang kuat. Sementara tangannya yang lain meraba leher Hermione, dan sesaat kemudian—

Dia mencekik Hermione.

"Lepaskan aku!!!" Hermione berteriak. Mencoba berontak. Tapi badan Draco menekan badannya, mendesaknya, memaksanya untuk tetap diam. Kedua kaki Draco menginjak kaki Hermione dengan sepatunya yang berat. Ia berdiri di atas kaki Hermione. Tubuhnya tegang, pandangan matanya masih menatap Hermione, namun tatapannya aneh. Tatapan yang bergejolak. Liar. Hermione sudah merasakannya, dia berbeda.

"Bunuh aku! Bunuh aku!" raungnya serak.

"Malfoy!!!" Hermione berteriak lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini aku, ini aku! Aku Granger! Aku Mudblood!"

Tapi Draco tidak mengacuhkannya, mencekik lehernya perlahan-lahan tapi pasti. Hermione memperhatikan darah yang mengalir di bibir Draco. Sayatan-sayatan itu terlihat jelas di matanya. Bukan sayatan pisau—atau benda tajam lainnya. Hermione tak tahu pasti.

Napas Draco mulai naik, terengah-engah. Seolah menghindari sesuatu yang harus dihindarinya. Ia membenturkan kedua tangan Hermione yang membiru ke kaca yang kuat itu. Benturannya cukup keras, tapi dia tidak membuat kacanya pecah. Kaca itu terlalu kuat. Kemudian Draco menginjak kaki Hermione yang masih mencoba untuk lepas, berontak. Tapi matanya masih diam di depan mata Hermione, memandanginya seperti sesuatu yang berbeda. Yang tak disadarinya sebelumnya. Hermione tidak menangis. Belum. Tapi ketika Draco mencekiknya lebih keras, dan menekan tubuhnya, butiran-butiran air mata itu jatuh di tangannya. Tangan Draco yang kuat. Leher Hermione mulai ungu, ia sangat butuh udara. Mulutnya megap-megap, berusaha mencari sedikit udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang berkerut.

Apa mungkin, dia akan mati di sini?

Dia menangis lagi, membanjiri tangan Draco yang masih mencekiknya. Mata Draco memandang air mata yang jatuh tertahan di mata Hermione. Tapi kini, Hermione bisa melihat, matanya memberi kesan kesejukkan. Keteduhan yang baru kali ini dilihatnya—dan Hermione pun tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Ia mengendurkan cekikkannya, turun dari atas kaki Hermione yang mati rasa, dan kemudian tangan yang tadi mencekiknya merambat ke atas. Ke rahang Hermione.

"Aku—" dia tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, dan menutup kembali mulutnya yang bergetar. Napas Hermione tersengal, meminta udara. Namun bibirnya yang terbuka langsung tertutup. Karena—

Draco menciumnya.

* * *

Gimana? Baguskah? Mohon kritik, saran, dan komentarnya, ya!


	2. After That Night

Disclaimer: JKR the Master. Kecuali Evelyn sama Healernya punya saia ^^

* * *

Chapter 2: After That Night

Hermione membuka matanya yang berat. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah kelebatan rambut coklatnya yang menyebar di wajahnya. Kepalanya pening, badannya kaku, kakinya mati rasa, tangannya ngilu, dan napasnya tersengal. Masih memburu udara di sekitarnya. Dia tidak bisa bangun, badannya terlalu sulit untuk digerakkan. Tubuhnya terbaring kaku di atas benda empuk yang panjang. Yang samar-samar diingatnya.

"Miss?" panggil sebuah suara dari arah samping. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

Hermione mendengar pemilik suara itu berlari menghampirinya. Menyingkirkan rambutnya yang menghalangi pemandangan. Kini Hermione dapat melihat cahaya. Cahaya lampu yang dinyalakan. Penjaga itu berlutut di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat merasa sangat bersalah. Rambutnya yang kemarin disanggul rapi, tergerai acak-acakkan. Ia tidak ber-make up. Tidak berlipstik. Semuanya polos. Natural. Mata birunya menatap Hermione, meminta maaf. Namun Hermione tidak bisa menjawab. Lidahnya kelu. Mulutnya kering dan sakit. Hermione membasahi bibirnya yang perih. Sepertinya ia terluka. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang amis di lidahnya. Darah?

"Biar kuambilkan minum, Miss," kata penjaga itu cepat-cepat. Ia menuruni tangga berkarpet merah jambu yang diinjak Hermione kemarin. Rambut peraknya melambai-lambai di punggungnya.

Hermione mengerang, mencoba untuk bangun. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia menjilat bibirnya lagi, rasa amis itu masih terasa. Tajam. Seperti rasa besi. Hermione merasakan kulit bibirnya terkelupas, pecah-pecah bagai orang sariawan, namun berdarah. Ia menatap jendela kaca besar di depannya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali pada kejadian tadi malam. Kejadian yang—mengerikan.

Orang itu ada di sana. Bibirnya terluka, sama sepertiku, batin Hermione. Tatapan matanya aneh, sikapnya berbeda, penampilannya berubah. Hermione masih bisa merasakan cekikkan di lehernya, benturan di tangannya, dan injakan di kakinya. Semua yang orang itu lakukan semalam. Mencoba membunuhnya. Dia seperti maniak gila yang linglung. Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak sedang mabuk. Dia sadar, Hermione bisa merasakannya. Tapi matanya tidak. Seperti melayang ke awang-awang. Memasuki alam bawah sadarnya yang tak wajar. Badannya juga tegang, tidak seperti biasa ketika dia berhadapan dengan Hermione. Dan bibirnya? Bibirnya kenapa? Terluka dan mengalirkan darah, Hermione masih ingat itu. Dia tidak waras. Dia sinting?

"Miss," kata penjaga tadi tiba-tiba. Hermione tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berada di sebelahnya. "Minumlah."

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya. Terlalu berat. Ia mengerang meminta bantuan. Si penjaga mengangkat kepala Hermione perlahan, dan mendekatkan gelas hangat ke bibirnya. Membantunya untuk minum, menyeka darah yang bersarang di bibirnya. Hermione sempat menarik kembali bibirnya yang perih. Tapi tenggorokkannya menuntut, dan akhirnya dia meminumnya. Rasa amis itu bercampur dengan rasa tawar dari air yang diteguknya. Ia haus, sangat haus. Ditelannya air tawar itu sampai habis, mengalir di tengorokkannya yang kering.

Kemudian ia mulai bicara, dengan suara yang parau, "Ke mana dia?"

Si penjaga mengernyit. Meletakan kepala Hermione ke kursi empuk itu lagi dengan perlahan. "Maksud Anda?"

"Kau melihat laki-laki yang berada di sini, kan? Dia di sini, kan, semalam?"

"Saya tidak melihat siapapun di sini, kecuali Anda yang terbaring lemah di atas kursi ini. Sepertinya Anda tidak pulang, dan tertidur di sini. Memang—"

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudmu, dia sudah pergi, begitu?" sela Hermione.

"Saya tidak tahu, Miss," kata si penjaga. "Memang ada orang lain selain Anda di sini semalam?"

Hermione bungkam. Ia ingat tatapan mata Draco yang sejuk. Teduh. Tatapan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya dari mata biru-kelabu itu. Dan ia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut bibirnya yang terluka. Rasa yang menggila mengalahkan rasa amis yang terasa. Hermione seakan melayang dari tempat itu. Tubuhnya tidak melawan, namun bergetar hebat. Mereka berdua tidak bergerak. Diam di tempat masing-masing. Hermione mengutuk dirinya karena tidak melepaskan atau berontak melawan ciuman menjijikkan itu. Ciuman pertamanya. Keduanya kaku, tidak memperkecil jarak antara satu sama lain. Tangan Hermione terjatuh lemah di samping badannya, merasakan tangan Draco yang memegangi rahangnya dengan bergetar. Mata mereka tertutup, dengan bertukar napas panas di udara yang berbeda.

"Miss?" perkataan si penjaga memecahkan lamunannya.

"Ya?" kata Hermione parau.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu," penjaga itu berhenti sejenak. Bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia gadis yang sopan, terlihat lebih muda dari Hermione. Umurnya sekitar 16 tahun. Tampak segar dan muda, "apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Hermione menggerakan badannya, si penjaga dengan sigap membantunya untuk duduk. "A—aku bisa sendiri… terima kasih."

Ia menguatkan badannya, dan duduk dengan susah payah. Si penjaga masih menatapnya, meminta jawaban. Hermione menatapnya sejenak, lalu menghela napas.

"Kalau Anda tidak bisa, jangan dipaksakan untuk bercerita," kata si penjaga, tersenyum kecil.

Hermione membalas senyumannya. "Aku—aku bisa."

Si penjaga tersenyum lagi. Dan matanya meminta Hermione untuk memulai.

"Kau ingat laki-laki yang menyebutku gadis kotor, kemarin?" tanya Hermione.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy?" kata si penjaga. Hermione mengangguk. "Dia pacar Anda? Beruntungnya!" si penjaga menutup mulutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan!" kata Hermione cepat-cepat. "Dia dulu satu sekolah denganku di Hogwarts."

Raut muka si penjaga berubah sedih. "Saya sudah lama tidak sekolah di sana."

"Lho?" kata Hermione mengernyit. "Maksudmu, kau berhenti?" Si penjaga mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Sejak kelas satu, saya memang bersekolah di sana," kata si penjaga muram. "Tapi, ketika orang tua saya dibunuh oleh Anda-Tahu-Siapa, saya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri. Saya sadar, kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi yang saya punya. Dan mau tidak mau, saya harus mencari pekerjaan, bukan bersekolah."

Hermione merasa simpati terhadapnya. Padahal masa depannya terlihat cerah, sepertinya dia anak yang pintar.

"Saya kenal Anda," katanya. "Anda Miss Hermione Granger, teman Harry Potter, murid terpintar sepanjang sejarah sihir."

Hermione tersenyum. "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Si penjaga menggeleng. "Tentu tidak. Saya jarang menampakkan diri di sekolah. Saya hanya menghabiskan sepanjang waktu sekolah saya di perpustakaan. Saya ingat Anda juga begitu," katanya tersenyum.

"Aku ingat kau," kata Hermione seolah teringat sesuatu. "Kau Evelyn Gage, anak Hufflepuff, kan?"

"Bagaimana Anda tahu?"

"Aku mengenali siapa saja yang sering datang ke perpustakaan," kata Hermione tersenyum. "Dan aku tak heran, mengapa kau memilih bekerja di perpustakaan."

"Saya langsung mendaftarkan diri ketika mendengar ada perpustakaan baru yang gajinya lumayan," katanya. "Dan kebetulan, perpustakaan ini dibuka tepat ketika saya baru berhenti dari Hogwarts. Kalau tidak salah, Anda masih kelas tujuh."

"Ya," kata Hermione singkat.

Hening sejenak, sebelum Evelyn bicara lagi.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

"Kau terlihat begitu penasaran," kata Hermione. Evelyn tersenyum. "Dia masih ada di malam itu."

Evelyn menutup mulutnya lagi. "Apa yang dilakukannya?"

Hermione menghela napas, merasakan rasa sakit semalam merambat di tubuhnya. Apa dia harus menceritakannya? Tentang percobaan pembunuhan itu? Hermione bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri, dan memutuskan.

"Aku—aku berkelahi dengannya."

"Apa?" tanya Evelyn bingung. "Maksud Anda 'berkelahi' seperti dulu, begitu? Bertengkar? Mengejek?"

"B—bukan," Hermione menjelaskan. "A—aku, aku benar-benar berkelahi dengannya."

"Jadi?"

"Maksudku, kami benar-benar BERKELAHI. Kau tahu berkelahi, kan?"

"Oh, aku mengerti, Miss. Maksud Anda berkelahi dengan saling bertukar mantra atau saling memukul, begitu?"

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Uhm—ya… begitulah."

"Kenapa?" tanya Evelyn lagi.

"Ya—sulit dijelaskan," kata Hermione.

Evelyn mengangguk-angguk. Kemengertian tengah terlukis di wajahnya.

"Oh, ya, Miss. Anda tidak pulang? Keluarga Anda pasti mengkhawatirkan Anda."

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Hermione.

Evelyn melihat jam tangannya. "Baru jam 5 pagi, Miss," jawab Evelyn singkat.

"Dan kau di sini sendirian?"

"Tentu saja, Miss. Aku penjaga perpustakaan ini. Sebenarnya, masih ada satu lagi, tapi dia jarang bekerja," kata Evelyn mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau Miss mau pulang, biar saya antar."

Hermione menggeleng, dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, Evelyn. Kau gadis yang baik, tapi sepertinya aku pulang sendiri saja."

Evelyn mengangguk, membantu Hermione untuk berdiri, dan menuntunnya sampai ke pintu. Melambai pada Hermione, sebelum memanggilnya.

"Miss!" Hermione berbalik. "Mungkin ini tongkat Anda?" kata Evelyn sambil mengangkat sebuah tongkat sihir yang terbuat dari kayu anggur.

"Oh ya," kata Hermione, berjalan menghampirinya dan mengambil tongkatnya. "Terima kasih."

"Oh, ya, Miss," kata Evelyn lagi. "Saya rasa, Anda mau baca buku ini." ia mengulurkan sebuah buku tebal berwarna merah darah yang Hermione ingat.

"Ini—"

"Silahkan dibaca," kata Evelyn sambil tersenyum. Mengulurkan bukunya, yang diterima Hermione.

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione. Ia melambai pada Evelyn, dan berjalan pergi.

Udara pagi itu tidak terlalu dingin. Jalanan Diagon Alley basah dan becek. Sepertinya tadi malam hujan, batin Hermione. Ia memutar balik pikirannya, yang diingatnya hanya sampai adegan gila itu saja. Ia heran, kenapa dia bisa tertidur di atas kursi itu? Apa Malfoy yang membaringkannya? Tidak mungkin! bantah Hermione. Atau mungkin Evelyn? Tidak juga, gadis itu baru datang ketika aku sadar. Lalu siapa kalau bukan Malfoy? Mereka hanya berdua di tempat itu, tapi rasanya aneh. Untuk apa Malfoy repot-repot membaringkanku daripada membiarkanku tergeletak di depan jendela kaca?

Toko-toko yang berjajar rapi di kanan-kirinya masih tampak sepi. Masih tutup. Semuanya masih gelap, hanya beberapa lampu temaram yang menerangi jalan kecil itu. Bagaimana di The Burrow, ya? Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Apa mereka datang ke flatku? Hermione menapaki jalanan becek itu perlahan-lahan: kakinya masih sakit. Ia merapatkan mantelnya, dan tanpa sengaja meraba sesuatu di pinggangnya. Sesuatu yang diikatkan seperti ikat pinggang. Seingatnya, dia tidak memakai ikat pinggang dari kemarin. Lalu, apa ini?

Ia membuka ikatan di pinggangnya, dan mengangkatnya ketika berbisik kaget, "Dasi Malfoy?"

* * *

"Ke mana saja kau kemarin? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, 'Mione!" celoteh Ginny. Ia membuntuti Hermione menuju kamarnya, dan duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Ginny, aku hanya ketiduran di perpustakaan, oke?" kata Hermione bohong. Ia duduk di sebelah Ginny, meminum teh hangatnya, dan meletakannya lagi di atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Ketiduran? Kau bisa menjamin kalau aku tidak akan percaya alasan itu!"

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya," kata Hermione. "Tapi itu yang kukatakan sebenarnya."

Ginny memberengut menatap Hermione kesal, karena tidak tahu apa alasan Hermione pulang telat kemarin. Hermione janji padanya hanya akan ke perpustakaan sampai jam 7 malam, tapi nyatanya? Baru jam 5 pagi dia pulang. Siapa yang tidak khawatir?

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Gin."

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan aku masih belum tahu apa itu!" kata Ginny jengkel.

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil ikat rambut berwarna putih di atas meja kecil di sebelahnya, dan mulai mengikat rambutnya.

"Oh, Ginny, tidak ada yang kusembunyikan. Sungguh."

Ginny yang memberengut mulai mengernyit saat melihat tangan kanan Hermione. Ia menyipitkan matanya, untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Hermione…"

"Hmm?"

"Tanganmu biru," kata Ginny heran. "Kau kenapa?"

Hermione menyelesaikan ikatannya, dan menurunkan tangannya yang agak ngilu.

"Oh, please, Gin. Mungkin ini hanya—"

"Aaaa!" Ginny menjerit ngeri. "T—tanganmu, Hermione! Tanganmu!"

Hermione mengernyit, dan melihat tangannya yang berdenyut-denyut di depan matanya yang langsung terbelalak.

"Oh! Ginny, apa ini?!"

Kulit tangannya terkelupas perlahan-lahan, tersayat oleh benda tak kelihatan. Butir-butir darah merah menetes di celananya. Tangannya penuh oleh darah, nyaris tak tersisa sedikit kulitpun yang terlewatkan oleh cairan merah kental itu. Ginny bangkit sambil menjerit-jerit.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

"Ambilkan sesuatu! Panggil siapa saja!" teriak Hermione menahan sakit.

Ginny segera berlari—hampir terjatuh karena tersandung tumpukan buku di atas karpet kecil di depan ranjang. Hermione menahan sakit di tangan kanannya dengan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat oleh tangan kirinya. Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Rasa sakit itu tak kunjung mereda, malah semakin sakit, sakit, dan sakit. Tangannya seolah terbelah-belah menjadi beberapa bagian kecil. Teriris-iris dengan kasar. Tiba-tiba, bibirnya yang terluka mulai terasa terbakar. Panas. Ia tidak tahu mana yang harus ditahan duluan; tangan atau bibirnya? Keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan.

Hermione ambruk di ranjangnya, menjerit-jerit, dan menggeliat seperti orang kerasukan. Darah berceceran di mana-mana, tanpa berhenti mengalir dari tangan dan bibirnya. Rasa amis yang membanjiri mulutnya terpaksa ia telan, karena dia tidak dapat mengendalikan kesakitannya saat ini. Tangannya seperti kayu kecil yang diukir menggunakan pengukir kasar yang sangat tajam. Tapi yang ini tidak membentuk ukiran, hanya luka-luka mengelupas dan berdarah-darah tak jelas.

"AAAA!!!!" jerit Hermione kesakitan. Tubuhnya berputar-putar, membuat seprainya berantakan. Ia menendang-nendang apapun yang menghalanginya untuk menggeliat. Ia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang.

"Hermione!"

Ginny, Ron, dan Harry sudah berdiri di ambang pintu—entah bagaimana Ginny memberitahu mereka. Mereka bertiga berlari dengan panik, menghampiri Hermione yang menggila. Harry memegangi tangan kiri Hermione, Ron memegangi kedua kaki Hermione, dan Ginny memegangi badan Hermione yang tidak bisa diam. Tapi usaha mereka malah membuat tangan dan bibir Hermione semakin sakit, entah apa hubungannya. Kulitnya tercabik-cabik—bukan terkelupas lagi. Ia menendang-nendang tangan Ron yang memeganginya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak mau dihentikan, mencoba berontak dari apapun yang membuatnya berhenti, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Menggeliat segila-gilanya adalah satu-satunya cara untuk meluapkan kesakitannya. Sakit yang benar-benar sakit.

"Hermione! Berhenti, ini kami!" teriak Ginny menahan tangis.

"Berhenti berontak, Hermione! Tahan, tahan!" Ron balas berteriak. "Ginny, panggil Healer! Cepat!"

Ginny membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar, tidak sanggup melihat sahabatnya seperti orang gila sekarat yang mengamuk. Ia tidak menangis, hanya terisak dengan air mata tertahan di matanya yang coklat.

"H—Hermione…"

"Ginny, cepat!" teriak Ron.

Ginny berlari keluar kamar dengan terisak. Sementara Harry meneriakki Ron dengan kata-kata seperti, 'Kita harus bagaimana?' atau 'Ada apa ini?' dan 'Pegang terus, Ron! Jangan lepaskan!'. Hermione tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Semuanya baik-baik saja, sebelum Ginny menjerit memberitahunya. Tangannya yang ngilu, biru, lalu berdarah.

"Harry! Kakinya terlalu kuat!" teriak Ron, mencoba mengalahkan jeritan-jeritan Hermione yang melengking mengerikan.

"Jangan dilepas, Ron! Kita tak tahu apa selanjutnya," kata Harry. "Lihat bibirnya—lihat bibirnya, Ron!"

"D—dia pakai lipstik tebal?"

"Bukan! Itu darah! Darah lagi!" teriak Harry. "Kita harus membuatnya diam! Kita harus memeriksanya!"

"Tapi bagaimana?" sahut Ron.

Harry nampak kesulitan berpikir dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia mengerutkan alisnya berkali-kali, sebelum berseru, "Oh, betapa bodohnya kita, Ron!"

"Apa?!" teriak Ron saat Hermione menjerit lagi.

"Mantra Bius! Pakai Mantra Bius!"

Tiba-tiba, Ginny datang dengan seorang wanita tinggi kurus yang terlihat agak sombong. Wanita itu membawa sekotak alat P3K di tangannya yang kecil dengan urat-urat yang menonjol. Wajahnya kurus dan runcing, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah tanpa tersenyum sedikitpun.

"Minggir, Nak," perintah wanita itu pada Ron dan Harry. "Biar aku yang tangani."

"Tapi, Ma'am—"

"Sshh… Lepaskan saja," kata wanita itu kalem dan dingin.

Harry dan Ron menatap Hermione yang menjerit-jerit dengan darah di bibir dan tangannya. Lalu dengan wajah pasrah, mereka melepaskan Hermione yang langsung berontak.

"AAAAA!!!!" jeritnya. Ia menggeliat, membanting-banting tangannya ke jendela yang tertutup, dan menggertakan giginya sebagai luapan kesakitannya.

"Lakukan sesuatu, Ma'am!" kata Ron. "Dia tidak mungkin seperti itu terus!"

Si wanita menempelkan telunjuknya yang panjang di bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah. "Biarkan dulu, Nak."

Ron menggertakan giginya kesal, dan berbisik pada Ginny, "Kenapa kau bawa Healer amatir seperti ini?"

"Maaf, nak?"

"Euh… Uh…" Ron salah tingkah.

Si wanita memalingkan wajahnya, dan memandang Hermione sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya. Ia membisikkan sebuah mantra, dan Hermione pun berhenti bergerak.

* * *

A/N: Chapter two selese. Fiuh… Lieur juga. Mata muter. Halah. Sori kalo terdapat banyak typo. Coz, saia cepet-cepet bikinnya :P

Hope the next chapter will be update soon. So, untuk menyemangati saia di chapter selanjutnya, please REVIEW!!!


	3. Di St Mungo

**Chapter 3 : Di St. Mungo**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's JKR's.

* * *

Hermione terbaring lemah di atas ranjang berselimut putih itu. Kepalanya pusing, dunia seakan berputar tiada hentinya. Badannya lemas bukan main. Bahkan untuk membuka mata pun sulit. Hermione mengerang lemah, saat ia mendengar langkah kaki menghampirinya.

"Oh, dia masih belum siuman," Ginny berkata.

"Masih belum?" tanya Ron. Ia menggenggam tangan Hermione, dan mengecupnya. "Bangunlah, Er-My-Knee… Ceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin."

"Hei, Harry!"

"Masih belum siuman?"

Kepala Hermione berputar semakin lama makin cepat.

Berputar.

Pusing.

Berputaaarrr….

Pusiiiinggg!!!!!!!!!

Aarrgghh!!!!!!

**-x-x-**

"Miss… Miss…"

Hermione membuka matanya, dan melihat seorang Healer yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Terdengar suara petir di luar sana, dan derasnya hujan. Hermione memegang kepalanya yang berat, dan menatap si Healer.

"B—Berapa lama aku di—di sini… ?"

"Anda baru siuman setelah tiga jam, Miss. Teman-teman Anda baru saja ke luar. Mungkin, mereka akan kembali lagi," si Healer memberitahu. "Nah, Miss," dia mengulurkan segelas minuman—atau obat?—yang berwarna putih kental, "ini obat Anda. Ayo, diminum."

Hermione tersenyum lemah, dan mengambil gelas itu. Ia membauinya sejenak—

"Ugh… Sangat berbau obat," katanya, sambil meminumnya perlahan.

Cairan itu tergenang beberapa saat di indra pengecapnya. Rasa manis tak ada. Pahit, asam, dan aneh bercampur menjadi satu. Hermione memaksa cairan itu masuk ke kerongkongannya, dan mencoba untuk tidak memuntahkannya lagi. Yeak… Terlalu. Tidak. Menyenangkan.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Mendorong cairan itu untuk masuk. Terus mendorong… Mendorong masuk… Masuklah, masuklah! Dan—

Oh. Shit.

"Brrpp!!!" Hermione menyemburkannya. Ia mengelap bibirnya, indra pengecapnya seolah bebas dari sekapan cairan gila itu. Ia memandang si Healer, merasa bersalah. "M—Ma… Maafkan—"

"Oh ya, tak apa, Miss," senyumnya ramah. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya, menghirup cairan itu masuk. Ia menuangkan cairan bening berbeda ke dalam gelas kosong Hermione. Wanginya menggoda, dan warnanya mempesona. Tidak seperti obat pada umumnya. Kemudian ia mengulurkan gelas itu. "Cobalah, Miss. Saya yakin _pada awalnya_ Anda menyukainya."

Hermione mengangguk, dan mengambil gelas itu. Ditelitinya cairan yang sebening gelas di tangannya, hampir tak terlihat bahwa ada cairan di dalam gelas itu. Ia lalu meminumnya perlahan-lahan. Tak lama kemudian, matanya melebar.

Rasa manis yang begitu menyenangkan membanjiri dan menggoda kerongkongannya untuk ikut serta mencicipi. Cairan seperti itu belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Ia pun mendorong cairan itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya yang sudah tak sabar—

Anehnya, saat cairan itu masuk ke kerongkongannya, seolah ada silet tak terlihat menggoresnya. Sakitnya bukan main. Kenikmatan sesaatnya berubah menjadi rasa sakit yang teramat. Hermione menjatuhkan gelas kosongnya—yang langsung ditangkap si Healer—dan memegangi lehernya yang perih. Ia ingin berteriak, namun pita suaranya benar-benar perih. Seolah terpotong sesuatu.

Minuman macam apa ini?!

Si Healer segera menuangkan cairan ketiga ke dalam gelas, dan memaksa Hermione untuk menelannya. Hermione mendorong gelas itu, menolak. Kerongkongannya kering, tenggorokannya tercekik. Si Healer memaksakan gelas itu masuk, dan datanglah cairan berasa baru ke dalam mulut serta kerongkongan Hermione. Keperihan yang dirasakannya seolah lenyap begitu saja, tergantikan oleh dingin yang menyegarkan. Hermione menghela napas lega, dan melayangkan tatapan terima kasih pada si Healer.

"Cairan pertama namanya Milkshit, yang kedua Bachtastav, dan ketiga Hilverkull," jelas si Healer.

"Bachtastav! Obat macam apa itu—uhuk, uhuk…"

"Obat penyembuh, Miss. Memang _sedikit_ menusuk dan perih, namun efeknya cepat." Si Healer mengambil gelas Hermione. "Nah, Miss. Beristirahatlah sejenak, tidak tidur juga tak apa, rilekskan badan Anda. Lekas sembuh, Miss. Saya ke luar dulu."

"Ya… Trims," Hermione tersenyum, dan menatap si Healer yang menghilang di balik pintu. Ia menghela napas, dan berbaring di bantalnya.

"Aku juga diberi obat yang sama sepertimu."

Hermione menoleh, dan melihat seorang wanita kurus kering dengan bintik-bintik hitam tak wajar di wajahnya. Dia menyeringai.

"Jangan anggap aku seperti makhluk aneh begitu. Perkenalkan, aku Fane Polkstorm, dan aku mengalami hal yang sama denganmu," kata wanita itu.

"Err… Aku Hermione Granger." Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Memang, kau kenapa?"

Fane terduduk di ranjangnya, menatap Hermione. "Aku sama sepertimu."

"Maksudmu, kau juga menderita sakit yang sama denganku?"

"Ya… Kira-kira begitulah." Fane mengangkat bahu. "Seseorang menyerangku tiba-tiba di saat bulan purnama—aku lupa wajahnya. Dia menyerangku saat aku pulang dari Diagon Alley. Dia menarikku menuju gang sempit, dan… Kau bisa bayangkan."

Hermione mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Aku bangun pada pagi harinya, sendirian. Orang itu tak ada, entah ke mana. Awalnya, aku hanya merasa lemas biasa, namun lama-kelamaan kakiku—yang diinjaknya keras-keras—mulai ngilu, membiru, dan tercabik benda tak kelihatan. Berdarah-darah…" Fane menghela napas. Terjadi jeda sebentar. "Dan, di sinilah aku."

Hermione terpana. Ternyata tidak hanya dirinya yang menderita penyakit aneh ini. Namun dia masih bingung, penyakit macam apa yang diderita dia dan Fane?

"Kau tahu penyakit apa ini?" tanyanya.

Fane memandangnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak seorang pun memberitahuku."

Hermione tertunduk. Setahunya, dia belum pernah membaca, mendengar, atau menyaksikan penyakit ini sebelumnya. Apa nama penyakit yang membuat tubuh berdarah-darah karena injakan atau benturan orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenal? Well… Hermione mengenal Malfoy, tentu. Namun Fane? Dia bilang, dia tidak kenal orang itu. Satu hal lagi yang aneh; kenapa mereka berdua terserang saat bulan purnama?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul di benak Hermione. Kemudian ia memandang wajah Fane, apa wajahnya akan berbintik-bintik tak wajar juga seperti dia? Hermione menyesal dalam hati. Jika dia tidak ke perpustakaan, mungkin ia tak akan seperti ini. Jika dia tidak kemalaman, mungkin kini dirinya sedang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Jika dia tidak bertemu _Malfoy_, semuanya takkan terjadi, benar kan? Dan satu orang yang Hermione salahkan, si kecoak busuk itu. Si Malfoy itu. Yang datang tiba-tiba, menunggu hingga bulan purnama datang. Menyerangnya. Membenturkan tangannya. Mencekiknya…

"Sudah dua minggu aku dirawat di sini." Perkataan Fane membuyarkan lamunan Hermione. "Kau tahu, belum ada kabar bahwa apa dan mengapa datang padaku. Aku tak tahu penyakit macam apa ini, dan tak satupun Healer memberitahuku. Kau beruntung masih ada teman-teman yang melayatmu, namun aku tak punya siapa-siapa."

Hermione memandangnya simpati. "Setidaknya, kau masih punya orang tua, kan?"

Fane mendongak. "Hmm? Oh, mereka. Tidak, tidak. Mereka hijrah ke Italia tanpa aku. Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti mengapa."

Hermione mengangguk. Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat, sebelum Fane memecahnya.

"Hei, kau bilang siapa namamu tadi? Hermione ya? Oh ya, Hermione, apa kau tahu siapa orang yang menyerangmu?"

Hermione mendongak. "Err… Maaf? Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"Apa kau tahu siapa orang yang menyerangmu?"

Hermione tertunduk. Tentu saja dia tahu. Orang itu. Keparat yang selalu membuatnya sakit hati. Kecoak busuk yang menjadi pengacau di Hogwarts dulu. Yang selalu mengganggu dia dan teman-temannya. Yang selalu memanggilnya 'Mudblood.'

Tentu saja dia tahu.

"Ya," Hermione menjawab sederhana.

"Siapa?"

Hermione mendongak. Memandang Fane sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menunduk lagi. "Err… Dia dulu satu sekolah denganku."

"Di Hogwarts?" Fane bertanya lagi. Hermione mengangguk. "Oh…"

Hening lagi.

"Hei, aku punya seorang teman di Hogwarts," Fane memberitahu.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Kau kenal Draco Malfoy?"

**-x-x-**

"Hermione! Syukurlah!"

Ginny Weasley berlari menghampirinya, dan memeluknya erat.

"Hai, Gin."

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, 'Mione." Ron tersenyum cerah. "Well, kau tidak memberitahu apapun tentang kejadian itu."

"Yeah. Aku tahu." Hanya jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau harus memberitahu kami. Segera." Ginny melayangkan tatapan mengancamnya.

Hermione tersenyum. "Iya, Gin, nanti dulu. Aku hanya belum mau menceritakannya. Aku masih lelah."

"Okay."

"Hermione." Harry berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain selain itu?" Hermione tertawa kecil. "Nanti kuceritakan, Harry."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tak apa. Well… Ini, kubawakan makanan kecil. Kecuali kau menyukai makanan di sini?"

"Oh ya, trims, Harry." Hermione tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengerling Fane yang sedang tertidur. "Dia temanku, Fane. Dia bilang, dia juga menderita hal yang sama sepertiku."

"Oh ya?" Ginny terbelalak. "Sama sepertimu?"

"Ya."

"Err… Tapi, tak ada Healer yang memberitahu kami apa penyakit yang kau derita," kata Ginny. "Kuharap semua oke."

"Kuharap begitu," kata Hermione hampa, ia memandang ke luar jendela yang masih basah. Hujan deras belum juga berakhir. "Ginny, maukah kau mengantarku ke toilet?"

"Oh ya!" Ginny membangunkan Hermione, dan membantunya berdiri. "Ayo."

"Aku dan Harry ke luar sebentar, girls," kata Ron. Ginny dan Hermione mengangguk, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Gin, kau mau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Tentu saja. Aku, Ron, dan—"

"Well… Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa menceritakannya pada mereka."

"Apa? Memang kenapa, Hermione?" tanya Ginny curiga.

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya.

"Gin— ugh… Kau takkan percaya apa yang akan kukatakan!" Hermione menghela napas. "Aku ke perpustakaan malam itu, membaca beberapa buku, kau tahulah."

Ia menceritakan kejadian mengerikan itu pada Ginny dengan rinci dan mendetail. Ginny ternganga, membekap mulutnya tak percaya, dan reaksi lainnya. Hermione sudah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya, dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia terus menceritakan malam bulan purnama itu, di depan kaca jendela (terjadi pertarungan batin saat Hermione hendak menceritakan kejadian saat malfoy tiba-tiba menciumnya).

"Jadi, Malfoy yang menyerangmu?!" tanya Ginny kaget, setelah Hermione menyelesaikan penjelasannya. "Dasar keparat satu itu!"

"Tapi, Gin, kubilang ada yang _berbeda_ darinya. Dia tidak seperti Malfoy yang kita kenal dulu." Ada rasa aneh yang menganggu Hermione dalam mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia tidak bermaksud membela Malfoy, ia menyalahkannya. Tapi suaranya sendiri berkata lain padanya. "Err… Maksudku, well… Kau tahu—"

"Ya… Tapi alasan kau menjadi seperti ini adalah _dia_, kan, Hermione?"

"Kita belum tahu sepenuhnya," kata Hermione. "Aku masih belum tahu alasan mengapa dia melakukan hal gila itu. Tapi, aku juga masih belum tahu alasan dengan apa dia memberiku—atau menulariku penyakit yang masih belum tentu ini."

Ginny terdiam, berpikir. Kemudian ia mendongak menatap Hermione.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk memecahkan masalah ini adalah," dia memberi jeda sebentar, menarik napas, "meminta Malfoy untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Mata Hermione melebar.

"Meminta Malfoy? Ginny, dia takkan mengaku!" kata Hermione. "Bayangkan, jika kita memaksanya sekalipun, dia pasti mengelak. Walaupun dengan perkataan, 'Oh, malfoy, katakan yang sejujurnya! Atau kami akan mengutukmu!' adalah hal sudah sangat biasa baginya. Dia dengan mudah akan menghindar! Dan lagipula, apa kau tahu di mana ia tinggal?"

"Ada satu tempat yang kuyakini." Ginny tersenyum misterius, Hermione membelalakan mata seolah tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

Maaf, maaf. This chapter is sucks! Saia tau :p

Obat-obatan itu MURNI karangan saia seorang. Dan tokoh-tokoh yang gak ada di buku juga punya saia. Oh iya, berhubung saia belum tau keadaan St. Mungo, saia gambarin segitu aja ya (karena saia cuma baca buku HBP sama DH doang. LOL). Kalau ada yang tahu jelasnya, mohon kasih tau saia ya.

Satu lagi, review dong yah? Sekalian request-request juga boleh, asal masih nyambung sama jalan cerita. Kalo review-nya nambah 5 aja, mudah-mudahan saia update secepatnya. Thanks for reading!

Regards,

violet-vicH Latte


	4. Arti Sebuah TekaTeki

**Disclaimer** : Semua karakter hanya milik JK. Rowling, kecuali yang gak ada di buku.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Arti ****Sebuah Teka-Teki**

* * *

Hermione memandang kepergian teman-temannya yang baru saja ber-Apparate di depannya. Sayang, dia tidak bisa ikut. Healernya memberitahu agar tetap tinggal hingga dia benar-benar sembuh. Sembuh apanya? Lihat saja Fane. Sudah dua minggu dia di sini, dan sebulan sampai sekarang, apakah kondisinya semakin membaik? Kemarin malam, Hermione menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan tepat di depannya. Fane menyerang seorang Healer yang lewat di depan ranjangnya. Ia melakukan penyerangan serupa seperti yang dilakukan Malfoy—kurang lebih seperti itu—tapi Malfoy tidak membunuh, Fane berbeda—lebih parah. Fane membenturkan kepala Healer itu ke kaca jendela, hingga kacanya pecah. Tak hanya itu, Fane juga menggigit tangan si Healer… dan menghisap darahnya…

Dan pagi harinya, si Healer diketahui meninggal dunia.

Kejadian itu membuat Hermione merasa semakin takut. Apa dia akan menjadi liar dan pembunuh seperti Fane? Atau dia yang diserang Fane selanjutnya? Hermione merasa terbelenggu. Dan bosan. Dan lelah. St. Mungo seakan mengurungnya dengan orang-orang berpenyakit mengerikan. Sudah dua minggu dia di sini, namun tak ada rasa aman sekalipun, kecuali jika didampingi teman-temannya. Selebihnya, Hermione tidak merasakan keamanan—dan semacam itu.

Ia mengerling Fane yang memakai masker berwarna silver yang berkilauan di wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin parah. Hermione meringis dalam hati, dan meraba wajahnya. Berharap baik-baik saja. Luka-luka di wajahnya sangat mengerikan dan tak wajar. Hermione sendiri tak bisa mengungkapnya dengan kata-kata.

"Permisi," kata Hermione kepada seorang Healer yang lewat di depannya. "Bisa kemari sebentar?"

Si Healer tersenyum, dan menghampiri Hermione. "Ya, Miss?"

"Apa kau tahu…" Hermione berhenti sejenak, menghela napas dalam, "Apa kau tahu… Penyakit apa yang kuderita?"

Si Healer mengernyit, ekspresinya menunjukkan kekecewaan. "Maafkan saya, Miss. Kami belum tahu. Teman sebelah Anda, setelah dirawat sebulan juga belum diberitahu, sebab kami masih belum tahu. Sekali lagi maaf. Kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik bagi Anda dan teman Anda."

Hermione tertunduk. "Oh… Baiklah, tak apa. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Miss. Sekali lagi, kami minta maaf," katanya sambil berlalu.

Hermione menghela napas. Dia sudah tahu akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu. Tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing, dan Hermione berbaring kembali, mulai menutup matanya, kembali ke alam mimpi.

* * *

"Kau yakin ini Malfoy Manor?" tanya Ginny ragu.

Sebuah rumah sangat besar dan gelap terlihat jelas di depan mereka, Ginny, Harry, dan Ron. Pagarnya yang menjulang tampak kusam dan kotor. Tumbuhan menjalar liar menghiasinya, dan daun-daun jatuh yang tidak dibersihkan berserakan di depannya. Semua jendela yang terlihat nampak gelap. Sebuah kolam air mancur kecil di belakang pagar meneteskan satu-dua tetes air kotor dari patung malaikat kecil di puncaknya. Tak ada kesan bahwa itu adalah Malfoy Manor yang indah dan mewah sama sekali. Tempat keluarga Malfoy, bangsawan, Pureblood, yang dikagumi—atau dicerca—para penyihir.

Ketiga mantan Gryffindor itu maju perlahan, mendekati pagar yang menjulang. Harry menatap dua temannya ragu-ragu, mereka mengangguk. Kemudian, didorongnya pagar itu dengan satu sentuhan bertenaga tak cukup besar. Namun, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, pagar itu terbuka, dan terbanting ke samping—membuat mereka bertiga terlonjak kaget hampir bersamaan.

"Harry! Ada yang tidak beres di sinI!" kata Ron, mengatur napasnya.

Namun Harry tidak menghiraukannya; ia dan Ginny—disusul Ron—berjalan memasuki bekas markas Death Eaters itu. Ragu, namun berani. Pemandangan pertama yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah rangkaian dedaunan raksasa yang terpajang jelas, membentuk kata 'Malfoy' dengan huruf O yang tinggal seperempat lingkaran. Sebuah kolam ikan berukuran cukup besar terhampar di depan tulisan itu. Kotor dan tak terurus, hanya kata-kata itulah yang mampu mewakili apa yang dilihat mereka. Daun-daun yang berjatuhan menutupi sebagian kolam itu. Sebuah taman bunga yang, mereka yakin dulunya sangat indah, terbentang di ujung halaman. Semua bunga layu, ada yang memang sudah benar-benar mati, dan berjatuhan di setiap sudut taman itu. Hanya sebuah bunga merah darah dengan mahkota yang bulat-bulat—tak seperti mahkota seperti umumnya—yang bertahan di taman itu. Heran, sebenarnya bunga itu tidak terlalu bagus tapi hanya dia yang bertahan. Dedaunan yang dibentuk menjadi kandang melindungi bunga itu.

Ginny mengernyit aneh ketika melihat sebuah tulang ikan besar mengambang di atas sebuah dus kecil di kolam ikan. "Harry," katanya.

"Ya?"

"Apa itu?" Ginny menunjuk tulang ikan dan dus kecil yang dilihatnya.

Harry mengernyit, dan mendekati tulang itu. Ron berbisik, memperingatkan. Namun Harry tetap pada niatnya. Ia membuang tulang itu ke dalam kolam, dan mengangkat dus kecil yang mengambang, membawanya pada dua temannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Harry lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membuka dus itu perlahan, menatap teman-temannya untuk persetujuan. Ginny mengangkat bahu, dan Ron menggeleng. Harry memilih jawabannya sendiri, dan membuka dus itu, sampai akhirnya dia terbelalak. "Tulang-tulang ikan lainnya…"

"Apa?" Ginny bertanya, bingung. "Mungkin Malfoy punya kucing?"

Harry hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Ron menyelanya. "Kurasa bukan sekedar kucing, Ginny…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ron menunjuk sesuatu di depan pintu masuk yang besar, Ginny dan Harry menoleh. Dan mereka terbelalak. Seekor macan tutul sangat hitam yang besarnya melebihi Buckbeak dengan mata merah menyala, berdiri dengan napas berat di seberang mereka. Macan itu berjalan perlahan, dan mereka mulai menyadari satu hal penting yang tidak mereka sadari sebelumnya; adakah _macan_ dengan sayap hitam seperti kelelawar di punggungnya? Dan—ekor mirip panah?

Makhluk itu mulai mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang di depan mereka. Refleks, mereka bertiga mengambil tongkat masing-masing, namun Ginny yang terlebih dahulu meneriakan mantra ampuh.

"_Reducto_!"

Makhluk itu pun terpental ke belakang, menghilang di atas langit, diiringi cahaya yang menyilaukan mata.

"Hewan macam apa itu?" tanya Ron, hampir berteriak.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya," kata Harry, mata masih terbelalak.

"Aku juga." Ginny menghela napas lega.

"Daannn… Masalahnya, kenapa ada makhluk macam itu di rumah _Malfoy_?" tanya Ron lagi.

Mereka bertiga menggeleng, dan meneruskan perjalanan ke dalam rumah yang mulai menyeramkan itu.

* * *

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Trio Gryffindor berbalik serempak, tongkat di tangan, siap siaga.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya sebuah suara berat dari lorong yang gelap di depan mereka.

Mereka bertiga bertukar pandangan. Ginny hendak menjawab, sebelum orang itu bicara lagi. "Oh lihat… kita kedatangan tamu istimewa; Pothead, Weaseltee, dan red-head girl, eh?"

Dan mereka kini melihatnya dengan jelas. Seorang pemuda tinggi tegap berambut kelabu dengan kapak panjang di tangannya, muncul di antara cahaya remang. Ia memakai kemeja putih—yang sedikit ternoda oleh cairan merah di bagian dadanya—kusut dan keluar dari celana hitamnya, dengan sebuah dasi hitam yang diikat asal-asalan di kerahnya. Yang lebih mengejutkan, seekor serigala hitam dengan mata biru menyala muncul di belakangnya, menggertakan gigi, siap melindungi Tuannya. Orang itu menyeringai, dan bersandar di dinding, menjadikan kapaknya sebagai tumpuan. Serigala di sebelahnya menggeram, menampakkan gigi-gigi tajam besarnya yang menyeramkan.

Trio Gryffindor di depannya terlihat kaget, tongkat masih di tangan. Di saat seperti itu, Ronlah yang bicara.

"Kau Malfoy?" tanyanya bego.

Orang itu mendengus mengejek. Seringai di bibirnya tak juga hilang. "Menurutmu, idiot?"

"Ya, kau Malfoy," Ginny ikut bicara, mengangguk pelan.

"Wah, dapat pengetahuan baru, red-head?" Malfoy masih menyeringai, dan berpaling pada Harry. "Tak ikut ucapkan salam 'kau Malfoy', Potty?"

Harry mendelik. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kau jelaskan."

"Oh ya? Hmm… Kira-kira apa itu, ya?" Malfoy menggosok dagunya, berpura-pura berpikir.

"Serius, Malfoy, kami ingin bicara padamu," kata Ginny.

"Tentang?"

"Hermione…" Ron mendesis. "Dia sudah cerita pada Ginny, dan kami—tentang semua yang kau lakukan."

"Oh ya, Granger," kata Malfoy, seolah teringat sesuatu. "Di mana dia, omong-omong? Aku tak melihat rambut semaknya di sini."

"Dia di St. Mungo, Malfoy, karena _kau_." Ron menatapnya tajam, dengan tongkat menyala di tangannya.

"Aku? Wow…" Malfoy pura-pura terkejut. "Kenapa kalian, manusia-manusia sampah, menuduhku seperti itu?"

Ron maju selangkah, si serigala menggeram keras, dan Ginny segera menariknya kembali. "Apa kau tidak mengerti? Di saat bulan purnama di perpustakaan? Kekerasan itu…" Ginny menggertakan gigi.

"Maaf, Miss Weasel," Malfoy membela diri. "Purnama apa, kalau kau bisa jelaskan secara merinci? Dan perpustakaan mana? Seingatku, kita sudah lulus, kan?"

"Idiot!" Ron berang. "Katakan saja, brengsek. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hermione? Apa!"

"Wow, wow, tahan, Mister Darah Tinggi…" Malfoy menurunkan tangan Ron dari kerahnya yang kusut, mengelus kepala serigalanya untuk tidak menggigit Ron. Ia lalu membersihkan kerahnya, seolah terkena sesuatu yang amat kotor. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, dengan _segala_ hormat?"

"Kau menyiksanya! Membuatnya menderita sesuatu—persetan nama penyakit itu. Kau… Dasar sampah kotor!"

"Menyiksa apa?"

Ron tak mampu mengendalikan diri lagi. Dipukulnya pipi pucat Malfoy keras-keras, yang langsung dibalas oleh gigitan menyakitkan dari si serigala di betisnya, dan ia pun ambruk sambil merintih-rintih di lantai. Harry segera menendang serigala itu, dan merapalkan mantra pembeku. Ron memegangi betisnya yang berdarah, dan Ginny membantunya. Sementara Malfoy hanya mengusap pipinya yang lebam.

"Apa yang serigala keparatmu lakukan?" Ginny berteriak marah.

"Salahnya sendiri."

Harry meraih kerah Malfoy. "Kau keparat brengsek berhati setan!"

"Lalu?"

Harry meninju pipi Malfoy yang lainnya, merasa dia telah menang karena Malfoy jatuh di lantai. Namun Malfoy tak hanya diam; ia meninju perut dan pipi kanan Harry hingga Harry pun ikut terjatuh. Dia menyeringai ketika Harry mulai melakukan serangan balasan. Dihadangnya tangan Harry yang melayang di kepalanya, dan dipukulkannya gagang kampak di punggung Harry. Satu lagi KO.

"Tanpa tongkat, bodoh sekali."

"_Expelliarmus_!" Ginny menjerit.

Kapak Malfoy melayang, dan kini gadis Weasley, tamu kehormatan, menghadang dengan berang di depannya. Malfoy mendengus mengejek.

"Aku tak mau menyentuh _cewek_," katanya menekankan kata terakhir.

"Tidak jika dihadapkan dengan urusan ranjang, bukan begitu, Mister Malfoy? _Stupefy_!"

Malfoy menghindar, dan mengambil tongkat di sakunya. "_Cru_—"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Tongkat Hawthorn melayang ke belakang pemiliknya, jauh entah kemana. Ginny mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Malfoy, siap mengancam.

"Ikut aku, kalau kau tidak mau berakhir di sini!"

"Paksa aku."

"_Reducto_!"

Malfoy melompat ke samping, dan melarikan diri. Ginny tak segan untuk mengejarnya, melancarkan mantra-mantra andalannya. Namun tak ada yang berhasil. Malfoy begitu lihai, dan kini sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Ginny menggeram marah, dan kembali kepada teman-temannya.

"Biarkan si brengsek itu, kita kembali ke St. Mungo," dia memberitahu Ron yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

"Tidak, Gin, ini kesempatan, takkan datang untuk yang kedua kalinya," kata Ron. "Bawa Malfoy, dan ketika kau kembali ke St. Mungo, kau sudah melihat kami di sana."

"Tapi kau dan Harry—"

"Kami akan baik-baik saja, Gin. Well… Gigitan Sirius memang masih kurang sakit dari pada ini, tapi tenang saja," kata Ron. "Cepat pergi!"

Ginny mengangguk, dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa, mengikuti tempat Malfoy menghilang.

* * *

Hermione menguap bosan. Sudah terasa bertahun-tahun hidup di jeruji rumah sakit ini. Serba tak nyaman. Ia rindu flatnya, The Burrow, keluarganya di Paris… Sebenarnya, orang tuanya memang tak lagi di sini. Mereka pindah ke Paris. Sebelumnya, Hermione memang sudah akan ikut, tetapi entah kenapa, dia lebih memilih tinggal. Dan awalnya, mereka batal pindah, namun Hermione tak mau merepotkan. Dia sudah berkali-kali meyakinkan, bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia sudah dewasa, tidak ada yang mampu menyangkalnya.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada sebuah buku tebal berwarna merah darah bertuliskan… _Blood_. Hermione tidak sabar untuk segera membacanya. Dirinya mengatakan, bahwa buku itu tampak seperti penuh misteri, dan menggugahnya untuk menyelesaikan. Oh ya! Ginny meninggalkannya di… meja sebelahnya! Hermione mencari-cari buku itu di atas meja sebelahnya. Hanya obat-obatan, makanan, buku-buku yang sudah berpuluhan kali dibacanya, kantong plastik… Hasilnya nihil.

Dia mendengus kecewa. Seingatnya, Ginny memang meletakan itu di sini. Tapi, mengapa tidak ada? Apa ada yang mengambilnya?

"Hei, kupinjam bukumu saat kau tidur tadi," kata seseorang di sebelahnya tiba-tiba, mengangkat buku dengan judul 'Blood' di tangannya. "Kau mencarinya?"

"Oh ya, trims, Fane." Hermione tersenyum, mengambil buku dari Fane.

"Maaf tak memberitahumu. Kau terlihat sangat nyenyak, tadi. Aku hanya membaca cerita pendeknya—Blood-nya terlalu panjang," kata Fane. "Well… _By the way_, kau tahu apa yang kulakukan kemarin malam? Perawat itu memberitahuku sesuatu yang buruk, tapi aku tak mengerti. Mungkin kau tahu sedikit?"

Jantung Hermione berdegup kencang. "Yaa… kurasa bukan buruk, well… _Mengerikan_."

"Oh ya?" Fane terbelalak. "Seperti apa?"

"Well… Kau—err… kau menyerang seorang Healer yang berjalan melewati ranjangmu, dan membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela. Lalu… Lalu kau—menggigit tangannya, dan… menghisap darahnya. Pagi harinya, dia… meninggal." Hermione menghela napas sedih. "Masalahnya… Kau melakukannya saat _bulan purnama_."

Fane tak dapat berkata-kata. Mulutnya ternganga, dan matanya terbelalak. Tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja Hermione katakan—atau terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Hermione katakan.

"Apa maksudmu, aku—aku… Aku _membunuh_ seseorang?" katanya bergetar.

Hermione bergidik pada kata 'membunuh'. "Itu ketidaksengajaan, Fane."

"Penyakit macam apa ini?" Fane menjerit. "Aku… Aku tak pernah _membunuh_ seekor lalatpun! Aku bukan pembunuh! Aku bukan pembunuh!"

"Kau memang _bukan_ pembunuh! Itu hanya kecelakaan, aku tahu itu," Hermione menenangkannya. Kemudian matanya—dan juga Fane—menangkap sebuah sinar keperakan yang benderang di jendela di depannya. Sebuah benda terang berpijar, ditemani dengan langit malam yang indah dan bintang-bintang bertaburan, seolah ingin mengatakan, '_Aku datang lagi_.'

Oh, dia tak suka hal ini: bulan purnama kembali datang.

"TIDAAAKKKK!" teriakan fane yang melengking keras bagai memecahkan seluruh kaca jendela, dan memukul-mukul gendang pendengaran Hermione. Ia mengamuk di ranjangnya, hampir terjatuh, namun seorang Healer mencegahnya, dan membaringkannya kembali. Tirai mulai ditutup, dan selanjutnya terdengar jeritan tinggi lagi yang membuat Hermione dan para pasien menutup telinga.

Ia tak tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

* * *

"MALFOOOYYY! KELUARLAH, DASAR PENGECUT!" Ginny Weasley berteriak keras sekali, suaranya menggema di lorong gelap yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya dari tongkatnya. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke segala arah, berputar, berharap mendapati wajah pucat lebam seorang pengecut brengsek di sekitarnya.

Blam!

Ginny berbalik, siaga. Terdengar suara pintu tertutup di indra pendengarannya. "Malfoy?"

Namun tak ada yang menjawab.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Langkah kaki menghampirinya.

"Malfoy!" Ginny berteriak.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah dengan bantuan cahaya remang di tongkatnya. Tak ada suara. Begitu hening, sehingga membuatnya curiga. Memang benar-benar ada yang _tidak beres_ di sini. Ginny melangkah maju, dan menyipitkan matanya. Dia tidak takut gelap. Dia tidak takut ancaman. Yang terbaik, dia _tidak_ takut Malfoy.

Langkah-langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Perlahan tapi pasti. Sebuah cahaya remang terlihat di depannya. Jauh di depannya. Ginny melangkahkan kaki perlahan… Masih mengacungkan tongkat dengan siaga. Dan lama-kelamaan, dia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang _basah_. Diarahkan tongkatnya ke bawah, ke karpet merah yang—_berdarah_. Ginny mengernyit bingung, semakin curiga. Apa yang terjadi di sini? Kemudian, ia kembali berjalan. Darah masih terasa. Semakin dekat, cahaya itu membesar. Sebuah cahaya yang menyiratkan kedamaian, kenyamanan… Ginny terpesona dengan keindahannya, matanya terfokus pada cahaya—yang dia sendiripun belum tahu apa itu.

Namun cahaya itu padam sangat tiba-tiba. Ginny tersadar, pegangannya pada tongkat mengendur.

"Apa—"

Cairan merah yang berbau besi memenuhi wajahnya. Ginny berteriak, namun tak ada yang mendengar. Langkah-langkah kaki menghampirinya, dan sesaat, dia tahu—

Seseorang memukulnya dengan sebuah benda panjang yang terbuat dari kayu.

* * *

'_Mudblood kecil kotor, sapaan dan panggilan sayang yang selalu diberikan Alfarello. Dia menyeringai ketika melihat mata biru Julie berkilat-kilat dan sakit hati. Dan meneruskan, "Oh lihat… Mudblood kita sedang marah, rupanya? Turut berduka cita, Muddy." Dia mengusap dadanya, berpura-pura sakit hati, dan menggelengkan kepalanya, prihatin. "Kau tahu, Muddy-bloody. Di sekolah ini, kau hanya dianggap sebagai kotoran, dan parasit yang tak habisnya bertingkah. Apa nama kebangsawananmu? Junk van Hole? Atau __Jut van Ass?"'_

'_Semua yang menyaksikan, tertawa. Namun Julie haya mengamati Alfarello dengan buas, siap menerkam. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dan hatinya terluka. Apa hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan di busuk van Dumb?'_

'_Julie mengepalkan tangan kanannya, merasakan panas yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ditatapnya mata hazel Alfarello yang mulai meneteskan air mata kegelian. Salahnya, membuat Julie kehabisan kontrol untuk dirinya, dan mendaratkan pukulan sengit di pipi kanannya yang putih bersih. Alfarello berteriak, dan merintih kesakitan. Matanya menatap Julie berapi-api, siap memulai pertarungan mematikan.'_

'"_Kau keparat!" desis Alfarello. Dilipat kemejanya, dan dikepal tangannya. "Tahu tidak? Para gadis jatuh di kakiku, bersujud-sujud untuk menghabiskan satu malam saja denganku. Lain halnya denganmu, yang menuntut kematian di tanganku!"'_

'"_Lalu, masalahku apa, van Dust?" Julie melipat kedua tangannya. Rasa takut, tidak ada dalam kamus pertengkarannya dengan Alfarello.'_

'_Keheningan menyelimuti, bagai tiupan seruling angin di telinga gadis itu. Dia menyeringai pada Alfarello yang masih belum melakukan apapun. Belum melakukan gerakan sedikitpun.'_

'"_Kau belum tahu siapa aku sebenarnya," desis Alfarello berbahaya. "Lihatlah. Malam ini."'_

'_Dan dengan dua kata penutup, dilangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Aula yang sepi, dan Julie yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.'_

'_Tatapan geram dan menghina, Julie rasakan. Dan tumbuhlah pada teriakan, dan bisikan yang tak jauh dari caci. Tubuhnya mendadak menjadi bandara dan pelabuhan makanan-makanan dan minuman-minuman yang dilemparkan semua orang. Julie tak tahan lagi; berlari menuju kamar mandi anak perempuan.'_

'_Sendirian, menangis dalam keheningan. Tetesan air dingin jatuh perlahan dari wajahnya. Air matanya yang berharga, telah hancur dari penjagaannya. Terduduk dia di lantai, menatap kosong penuh air mata di pangkuan.'_

'_Sungguh. Tak ada hargakah dia di sini? Tak ada bagai cahaya kecil dirinya di mata semua? Apa benar perkataan Alfarello, dirinya bagai kotoran dan parasit yang tak hentinya bertingkah untuk mendapat seorang teman? Semuanya menjauh, menganggap dirinya hanyalah bayangan semu yang tak nampak. Bertanya-tanya, apa kekurangannya? Dia cantik, dia pintar, baik hati. Hanya masalah darah, itukah penghalangnya?'_

'_Sebuah kenangan tentang masa lalu terbesit di benaknya.'_

'_Tahun pertama, empat tahun yang lalu, saat tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui jenis darahnya, dia mendapat seorang teman. Dan sempat berpikir, bahwa dialah gadis paling beruntung sedunia. Temannya baik hati, ramah, periang dan termasuk seorang bangsawan. Julie tak pernah membeli makanan di kereta, namun temannya selalu memberinya—sepuas yang dimaunya. Dia mengerti kondisi keuangan keluarga Julie, dan tidak pernah menghinanya. Kemana-mana selalu bersama, tak pernah bertengkar. Namun tak ada gading yang tak retak, pertengkaran itu datang juga. Julie, secara tidak langsung, memberitahunya bahwa dia seorang Muggle-Born. Temannya tak percaya, dan langsung menghinanya. Dicerca, dimaki, dan disalahkan. Seorang teman yang dikiranya berharga, dan sempat membuatnya berpikir sebagai gadis paling beruntung sedunia, menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan luka yang dalam dengan kurun waktu tak kurang dari lima menit. Julie sempat berpikir, bahwa dia sangat menyayangi temannya—melebihi batasan sayang. Ya, Julie menyukainya. Karena, awalnya dia bersikap sangat manis dan perhatian, benar-benar membuat Julie melambung ke awan harapan. Namun kini, mungkin, perasaan itu menghilang, berubah menjadi kebencian abadi yang ditanamkannya.'_

'_Oh tentu, temannya itu laki-laki. Yang tampan, yang baik hati, yang manis… Namun hanya tinggal kenangan suram, karena dia telah pergi, dan takkan berbalik sampai kapanpun. Julie sudah mengecap sesuatu yang manis, namun merubahnya menjadi pahit, saat diingatnya kata-kata terakhir yang disampaikan temannya dulu, "Mudblood kecil kotor."'_

'_Tak bisa Julie sangkal, bahwa masih ada bayangan manis seorang teman di dalam nama itu. Sebuah nama seorang Pangeran Penyebar Benci, Alfarello van Duff.'_

'_Malam menyongsong, dirasakan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Menatap sebuah bulan penuh dengan cahay__a keperakan yang bersinar di langit penuh bintang. Semua kehidupan seolah menyeruak dalam jiwa, dan Julie merasakan aroma kehidupan datang menghampiri sekolahnya. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi kekagumannya pada purnama. Malam yang tenang, dan suara hewan malam dengan purnama dan bintang bertaburan, menggodanya untuk keluar dari kamar yang penuh pergunjingan hebat para 'teman sekamar'. Menuntunnya menuju taman, dan duduk di atas rerumputan basah yang menggelitik. Berbaring di atasnya, merasakan air danau membasahi kakinya yang tanpa alas. Dihirupnya udara malam yang sejuk ke dalam paru-paru, dan menutup matanya, menunggu ketentraman hati dari purnama yang merindu.'_

'_Sebuah hentakan di rambutnya membuka matanya. Ia menjerit, saat tak bisa melihat orang yang menarik rambutnya. Detik selanjutnya, dia sadar, seseorang tengah menyeretnya dengan menarik rambutnya.'_

'_Pohon apel yang diingatnya, tersenyum sekaligus menyeringai. Seseorang membawanya kemari, dan membawakan kesejukan yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Terdengar suara yang mengisyaratkan bahwa seseorang sedang memakan apel di belakangnya. Saat menoleh, sebuah apel yang sudah habis mendarat di wajahnya. Saat selanjutnya, dia tahu siapa itu.'_

'"_Malam, Miss van Ass…" bisik Alfarello, menyeringai kejam.'_

'"_Apa masalahmu sehingga membawaku kemari dengan cara seperti itu?"'_

'"_Masalahku? Oohh… Mungkin masalah kita, Muddy."'_

"'_Begitu?" Julie mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu, dengan segala hormat, Mister van Dull, akan kutinggalkan tempat busuk ini segera."'_

'"_Tidak bisa begitu," kata Alfarello, menarik tangan Julie yang sudah hendak beranjak. Menariknya lebih dekat. "Kau sudah mempermalukanku, Muddy, dan kau harus membayarnya."'_

'"_Begitu?" Julie mengangguk-angguk lagi. "Membayar dengan apa, contohnya? Kutukan?"'_

'_Menyeringai, Alfarello mendongak menatap bulan. Sejenak, Julie melihat sebuah pancaran aneh dari matanya. "Kau menyukai bulan, eh?"'_

'_Julie tersentak. Ia memang pernah memberitahu Alfarello tentang kekagumannya tentang bulan, dulu, namun dia kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Alfarello masih mengingatnya.'_

'"_Apa maksudmu?" tanya Julie heran.'_

'"_Well, _Julie_, aku sudah mengenalmu dalam setahun setengah, dulu, dan kau masih meragukanku?"'_

'"_Tidak! Aku tidak mengenalmu! Kau musuhku, dan aku membencimu, ingat?" Julie, entah mengapa, mulai panik.'_

'"_Oh, tidak, tidak," Alfarello menariknya semakin dekat, sehingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan. "Kau _jelas_ mengenalku, Julie…"'_

'"_Tidak! Lepaskan aku, idiot!" Julie memberontak dari genggaman kedua tangan Alfarello yang, anehnya, lebih kuat.'_

'_Dan hal yang tidak terduga mulai terjadi bertahap; Alfarello mendorong Julie, membentur pohon. Diinjaknya kedua kaki telanjang Julie dengan kaki telanjangnya juga. __"Lepaskan aku!" __Julie __berteriak. Mencoba berontak. Tapi badan__Alfarello __menekan badannya, mendesaknya, memaksanya untuk tetap diam._ _Julie __menjerit ketika __Alfarell__o menahan kedua tangannya dengan tangannya yang kuat. Sementara tangannya yang lain meraba leher __Juli__e, dan sesaat kemudian__—dia mencekik Julie._

_Napas Julie mulai tersendat-sendat, t__api__ Alfarello __ tidak mengacuhkannya, mencekik lehernya perlahan-lahan tapi __ pasti. __Ia membenturkan kedua tangan__ Juli__e yang membiru ke __pohon __yang kuat itu. Benturannya cukup keras__, sehingga membuat Julie tak dapat merasakan apapun selain paru-parunya yang menjerit meminta udara.'_

'"_Kau lihat, Julie. Aku kini tengah membalas perbuatanmu…" bisik Alfarello di telinganya. "Dan kau belum cukup membayarnya."'_

'_Alfarello merobek kerah Julie dengan giginya, dan memperhatikan leher putih mulusnya dengan lapar. "Kini, Julie… Aku bebas menyentuhmu… Mudblood kecil kotor…" Kepalanya mendekati leher Julie. Sesaat ketika Julie berpikir bahwa dia adalah vampir yang akan menghisap darahnya, Alfarello membuka mulutnya—dan mencium lehernya.'_

'"_Kalau aku vampir, sudah kugigit lehermu."'_

'"_Lepaskan aku! Tolong!" Julie berteriak ketika Alfarello melonggarkan cekikkannya.'_

'"_Oh tidak," kata Alfarello, menggeleng. "Ada satu hal yang belum kulakukan."'_

'"_Lakukan apapun maka aku akan—"'_

'"_Yaitu… Memberimu kenangan suram abadi."'_

'"_Lepaskan—"'_

'"_Aku sudah meminum ramuan itu, kau ingat?"'_

'_Mata Julie terbelalak. "Jangan bilang kalau—"'_

'"_Bloovery…" desis Alfarello. "Ramuan buatanmu sendiri."'_

'"_Itu ramuan gagal! Kau akan merasakan akibat dari perbuatan gilamu hanya karena pukulanku di tengah Aula!" jerit Julie.'_

'"_Terserahlah… Asal kau bisa binasa." Alfarello menyeringai.'_

'"_Dan kau juga binasa! Kau tahu itu dengan jelas! Kau tahu itu!" isak Julie. Ia telah membuat kesalahan; menciptakan sebuah ramuan berbahaya yang bisa menimbulkan penyakit yang ditularkan lewat darah. Peminum akan bertindak kejam, liar, dan agak gila, serta selalu menyerang di saat bulan penuh. Tak sampai setahun, seorang yang meminum ramuan itu akan semakin parah, dan meninggal. Dia tahu, karena dia sudah pernah mencobanya pada kucingnya, Blensky, dan dia masih belum tahu penangkalnya.'_

'"_Lalu, apa aku peduli?" teriak Alfarello. "Sekarang, diamlah, bodoh. Bulan purnama tengah menaungi, kesukaanmu, bukan? Ah, kita lihat saja, apa masih jadi kesukaanmu setelah kulakukan—menularimu."'_

'"_Jangan!" Namun Julie tahu itu sia-sia, Alfarello terlanjur meminumnya, dan dia agak tak waras sekarang. Maka dia akan melakukan apa saja. Dan kemudian, Julie menangis. "Jangan, kumohon, Alfarello."'_

'_Alfarello tidak menghiraukan, malah menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. "Lihat, Julie, darah…"'_

'"_Jangan…" tangis Julie.'_

'"_Aku belum merasakan satu hal, dan mungkin inilah cara terbaik menularimu." Dia menyeringai, dan detik selanjutnya, bibirnya sudah mendarat di bibir Julie yang meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan diri.'_

'_Tapi mungkin, sudah terlambat. Karena, di indra pengecapnya, Julie sudah merasakan rasa tajam dari darah yang membanjiri mulutnya.'_

* * *

Hermione menghentikan bacaannya, matanya terbelalak. Sebuah teka-teki mulai mengganggunya. Ya. Cerita ini hampir mirip seperti kejadian yang menimpanya. Cara Malfoy menyerangnya pun ada di sini. Bulan purnama, darah… Semuanya ada di sini.

Tapi yang menjadikan pertanyaan baru tumbuh di benaknya adalah, apa mungkin Malfoy meminum ramuan Bloovery? Tapi itu kan hanya dalam cerita? Sebesar itukah kebenciannya sehingga melakukan hal keji macam Alfarello?

Dia berjalan sendirian menuju kamar mandi, hendak mencuci mukanya. Semua isi dalam cerita itu seolah menceritakan dirinya dalam posisi Julie. Tapi, itu hanya cerita, kan, bukan nyata? Lalu, mengapa kejadiannya bisa sama seperti itu?

"Malam, Granger," sebuah suara memecahkan lamunannya.

Hermione berbalik. Matanya langsung terbelalak, dan mulutnya megap-megap.

Di bulan purnama ini, setelah dua minggu yang lalu, Draco Malfoy datang lagi di hadapannya.

* * *

Err... Maaf banget kalo lama. Saya juga ini bikinnya mendadak. Soalnya, sebentar lagi saya mau UN, dan ortu saya gak ngebolehin saya main komputer, jadi saya bikin draft-nya di hape, dan ngetik lagi di kompie. Oh ya, maaf kalo banyak typo. Saya bikinnya cepet-cepet, coz takut dimarahin ortu. Terus maaf kalo ceritanya kepanjangan. Maksud saya sih, biar nyelingin, takutnya saya ngapdet lama lagi. *grin*

Udah mulai terpecahkankah misteri-misterinya? Saya udah kasih tahu penyebab penyakitnya lho (walau di buku. hehe). Berimajinasilah... ^^

Makasi buat yang setia baca ataupun review! Peluk cium gak langsung deh ya. :D

Hope you like it. Jadi gimana? Hate it? Love it? Sampaikan kutukan-kutukan, caci-maki, sumpah serapah kalian di tombol 'Review this story/chapter'. Okeh, okeh?

Love,

VioLet Vichi Latte


	5. Lagi Lagi Celaka

**Chapter 5 : Lagi Lagi Celaka**

* * *

Genderang perang seolah bertalu-talu di telinganya. Kepalanya terasa berkedut, terpukul-pukul oleh benda tak kasat mata. Perutnya melilit sakit, badannya bergetar.

Dan sosok biadab itu berdiri di sana. Di depannya. Begitu angkuh. Begitu kacau. Begitu memesona dengan taburan cahaya bulan purnama. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, membentuk lengkungan seringai pamungkasnya. Dia bersandar di dinding.

Lihatlah, sang Cassanova yang tak bertatakrama.

"Kau…" suara Hermione tertahan di tenggorokannya yang kering. Matanya menyipit tinggal segaris. Murka, hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa mewakili keadaannya sekarang.

"Ya. Ini aku, Granger, kenapa? Kaget tak kuberitahu sebelumnya?" Malfoy masih menyeringai.

_Harus kuhapus seringai brengsek itu…_

Hermione melompat ke arahnya, membuatnya terbentur lantai dengan Hermione yang mengamuk di badannya. Tangan putih kecil yang biasanya terangkat ke udara itu mendarat di wajahnya yang kusut. Mencakar-cakarnya tanpa segan. Malfoy mendorong tubuh gadis itu ke samping, berusaha membebaskan diri. Namun Hermione menarik kakinya, memukul-mukul badannya sekuat yang ia bisa. Jeritan panjang melengking menyobek udara hening di malam sepi itu. Erangan kesakitan meneror telinga. Hawa panas memenuhi udara dingin di musim dingin awal Desember. Dua sosok itu, penuh murka dan amarah. Saling melukai satu sama lain, meluapkan segala emosi.

Di antara banjir cahaya bulan yang nyata. Dua penyihir muda berbeda dunia, beraksi menjadi-jadi. Dalam balutan efek Bloovery yang mengalir di pembuluh darah masing-masing.

* * *

Kedua mata coklat itu terbuka perlahan. Sehelai rambut merah menutupi kelopak matanya. Dia menghirup udara di sekelilingnya dengan rakus. Sorot matanya berkeliling; menjelajahi dan menyelidiki tempat asing diterangi cahaya temaram, tempatnya berada. Indra penciumannya mencium bau sesuatu hal yang menusuk. Dia menelengkan kepalanya—sebuah jeritan tertahan memenuhi mulutnya. Dia meronta-ronta; menendang-nendang apapun yang ada di dekatnya dengan liar. Namun, satu hal yang yang tidak disadarinya: dia terikat tali tebal di kursi di tengah ruangan. Mulutnya ditutup lakban hitam besar; hampir menutupi sebagian hidungnya.

Duk! Duk!

Dia menoleh sigap. Meneliti seluruh sudut ruangan. Mencari asal suara berada. Napasnya kian memburu, memicingkan mata, menyelidiki.

Duk! Duk!

Bulu roma di lehernya mulai berdiri. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya, sang lampu kecil temaram yang berdiri lemah di atas kepalanya mulai berkedip-kedip. Menandakan bahwa ia sudah tak sanggup bertahan. Sementara sosok di bawah sang lampu berdoa dalam kesunyian. Ruangan berkelap-kelip antara gelap dan temaram. Bau amis kian menyengat. Seolah mendekat.

_Kumohon… Tetap. Menyala…_

Namun. Mati.

Kegelapan menyelimuti sosok itu di tengah ruangan kosong yang berbau amis, tak dikenalinya. Dia bernapas perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menghirup bau amis yang selalu hinggap di hidungnya. Tapi kebutuhan paru-parunya mendesak. Terpaksa, bau itu terus melekat kuat melalui oksigen yang dibawanya.

Dia menghela napas dan mengguncang badannya untuk membebaskan diri—ketika udara panas di lehernya berhembus pelan. Menandakan dia _tidak_ sendirian.

"Aaaaaaarrrrgggghhhh!!!!!!!!" teriakan lagi-lagi tenggelam di mulutnya. Dia meronta, menarik-narik ikatan di tangan dan badannya agar lepas. Keringat dingin membanjiri dahinya, tubuhnya.

Dalam saat bersamaan, auman panjang dan mengerikan menyayat telinganya. Dan tiba-tiba, pintu di depannya menjeblak terbuka. Dan dia menjerit lagi.

Karena serigala milik Malfoy kini tengah terbujur kaku di ambang pintu dengan tubuh berdarah-darah.

***

Hermione Granger mendaratkan cakarannya di tangan kanan Draco; Draco menggigit tangan kiri Hermione. Mereka saling melancarkan serangan satu sama lain. Membenturkan diri mereka ke lantai dan dinding. Draco menarik keras rambut Hermione yang berantakan dan mendorong badannya hingga menabrak dinding. Namun Hermione tidak menyerah; dia menendang perut Draco hingga terpental agak jauh darinya. Draco melancarkan serangan balasan: menarik dasinya dan melompat ke arah Hermione sambil melilitkan dasi ke leher gadis berambut coklat itu. Hermione meronta; megap-megap meminta udara yang tersisa. Dan Hermione melakukan serangan tak terduga: dengan memukulkan sepatunya ke kepala Draco. Lilitan dasi itu terlepas. Draco mengerang keras dan mengusap kepalanya sebelum tangannya mencakar kaki Hermione dengan ganas. Mata mereka bertemu; penuh keliaran dan tak terkendali.

_Penuh efek Bloovery._

Bulan purnama seolah tertawa di langit sana; membiarkan sinarnya bercampur dengan peluh keringat yang membanjiri mereka. Menonton pertarungan sengit antara mantan Gryffindor dan Slytherin.

Mudblood dan Pureblood. Seperti kasus serupa yang digambarkan jelas oleh Jenna Lucas.

"Aku takkan membiarkan_mu_ menang, setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku…" gertak Hermione di antara giginya yang bergemertakan.

"Dan _aku_ akan dengan senang hati memberimu penderitaan lebih dari yang kulakukan sebelumnya." Draco membasahi bibirnya.

Posisi mereka saling berhadapan bagai dua predator yang siap menerkam. Tidak diperlukan mantra untuk pertarungan ini. Tidak diperlukan sihir untuk melakukan kutukan. Yang mereka perlukan hanyalah kontak fisik yang menyakiti. Yang mereka perlukan hanyalah melihat darah yang muncul dari bagian tubuh yang telah tersakiti.

Draco sudah akan mencambukan ikat pinggangnya ketika Hermione melompat dan mendesaknya ke dinding.

"Ini untuk kata-kata Mudbloodmu!"—pukulan di pipi kanan—"Ini untuk penghinaanmu!"—pukulan di pipi kiri—"Ini untuk perlakuanmu di perpustakaan!"—pukulan telak di perut.

Darah mengalir keluar dari mulut Draco; kedua pipinya lebam. Kini Hermione mencekik lehernya kuat-kuat, menginjak kedua kakinya keras-keras. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Draco mengangkat tubuh Gryffindor itu ke udara—membuat cekikan pada lehernya terlepas. Kaki Hermione menendang-nendang udara, dan sepatunya yang tertinggal mendarat di kepala Draco. Namun Draco tidak berhenti.

"Kau hanyalah seonggok kotoran. Tak lebih dari itu," kata Draco seperti mengigau. Matanya memicing, hampa dan kosong. Hermione mencoba melepaskan diri sekuat tenaga, namun di saat berikutnya terjadi benturan hebat.

Ya. Draco _membanting_ Hermione ke lantai.

Dan yang dirasakan Hermione hanyalah sesuatu yang basah di punggungnya yang kaku. Yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah Draco yang berjalan pergi setelah mengusap darah di mulutnya.

Lalu semua tinggal kegelapan.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti. Seharusnya Ginny sudah sampai saat ini."

"Ya. Dia sudah pergi selama 3 jam, dan belum kembali. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kuharap begitu. Tapi, apakah mungkin dia mengejar Malfoy sampai selama ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Hari masih gelap. Bintang-bintang masih bertaburan di atas langit. Tapi tak ada bulan, sudah tertutup awan hitam yang berkejar-kejaran di tengah malam. Para pasien dengan penyakit efek Bloovery kini bisa bernapas lega.

Ron Weasley berbaring di ranjang, sementara Harry Potter duduk di tepi ranjang. Kaki Ron dibalut perban untuk menghentikan pendarahan; pipi Harry biru-biru dan lebam. Mereka sudah berada di St. Mungo sejam yang lalu, meninggalkan Ginny yang entah ada dimana. Mereka tidak tahu Ginny akan pergi selama itu. Dan mereka juga tidak tahu bahwa Ginny hanyalah mengejar kesia-siaan sebab Malfoy sudah datang kemari 4 jam yang lalu.

Dan melakukan penyerangan. Lagi. Dan menyerang Hermione. Lagi.

Dan mereka tidak tahu bahwa Ginny tengah terkurung dan disekap di dalam ruangan kosong bersama bangkai serigala.

"_By the way_, bagaimana dengan Hermione?" tanya Harry.

"Ya… Kita belum menjenguknya 5 jam terakhir ini." Ron memandang jam dinding. "Mungkin dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Kuharap."

***

Tiiit… Tiiit… Tiiit…

Sebuah selang kecil panjang terpasang di sebelah tangan Hermione. Kaki kanannya diperban. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku, lebih dari yang sebelumnya dirasakannya saat penyerangan pertama. Terutama, dia jatuh dengan punggung terlebih dahulu. Mungkin, punggungnya retak atau sebagainya? Dia tak tahu.

Kemudian, dibukanya kedua matanya. Badannya mati rasa. Dia terlalu lemah untuk hanya sekedar bicara. Sebuah alat yang Muggle biasa sebut opname terpasang di hampir setengah wajahnya. Itu sangat membantu, karena mungkin tanpanya, Hermione tidak akan bisa menghirup udara sebisa dirinya sekarang. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan, tidak mendapati Ginny, Ron, dan Harry di sekelilingnya. Mereka belum pulang? Sudah berapa jam mereka keluar? Lagipula percuma, karena Malfoy datang lagi, bukan? Jadi, kenapa mereka belum pulang? Apa mereka masih mencari Malfoy dan tidak tahu bahwa dia membuat kekacauan lagi di sini?

Lalu dia menyadari sesuatu lagi. Dia tidak di ruangan biasanya. Barang-barangnya telah dipindahkan kemari, ke lain ruangan. Ia bahkan tidak melihat Fane di sebelahnya. Dia hanya sendiri di ruangan besar itu. Kenapa dirinya dipindahkan?

Sebelum dia menjawabnya sendiri, pintu di sampingnya terbuka. Nampak seorang wanita dengan masker silver dan badan kurus kering berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia tersenyum di balik maskernya, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Jantung Hermione sedikit berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihatnya.

"Selamat malam," katanya di balik masker.

Bukannya Fane baru saja mengamuk dan seharusnya berada di ranjangnya sekarang? tanya Hermione dalam hati.

"Kulihat ada yang _tidak beres_ denganmu, eh? Kau diserang atau menyerang?" tanya Fane. Namun dia tahu Hermione tidak mungkin menjawabnya di saat seperti itu, jadi dibiarkannya pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara. "Ada untungnya, kau tidak bermasker sepertiku ini. Ini mengerikan, kau tahu?"

Hermione tersenyum dalam hati.

"Aku tahu kau ingin sekali bicara, tapi terlalu lemah untuk itu, kan? Tak apa, aku mengerti." Fane tersenyum. Seolah ingat sesuatu, ia berjalan ke seberang ruangan dan mengambil sebuah buku merah darah di atas lemari, membawanya. "Kau mau aku bacakan?"

Hermione mengangguk tak nampak.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati, kawan!" Fane bersorak, dan membuka lembaran buku. "Well… Sampai mana kau membacanya? Hmm… Yep, ini kan?" Dia memperlihatkan tanda lipatan di atas kertas. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Fane mulai membacakannya.

"'_Julie membuka matanya dan menatap matahari yang hampir tinggi di atasnya. Dia terduduk di tanah, memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Badannya terasa lemas untuk berdiri. Dia menoleh, dan menemukan pohon apel yang seolah menyeringai kejam padanya. Julie teringat kejadian semalam, penyerangan itu. Ini semua salahku, batinnya, mengapa kuciptakan ramuan brengsek itu?! Padahal semuanya untuk tujuan baik: pengobatan penyakit dan sebagai obat tambahan untuk Rumah Sakit. Tapi kejadiannya berbalik. Ramuan itu sedikit salah takaran. Hanya sedikit! Julie membela diri, kenapa hasilnya seperti itu? Dan ramuan itu bak bumerang yang menghantamnya telak di wajah. Berbalik menyerangnya. Hanya karena _darah_, Julie membatin sendu.'_

'_Alfarello, dia tak menyangka si van Dust akan sekejam itu padanya. Hanya karena pukulanku di tengah Aula, hingga membuatnya meminum Bloovery dan menularkan penyakit mematikan ini di pembuluh darahku?! Hanya karena _pukulan_! Julie meneriakan kata itu di kepalanya. Dia tak mengerti mengapa Alfarello, teman baiknya dulu, begitu membencinya. Keparat busuk, Julie merutuk dalam hati. Mengapa dia tidak bisa mengingat barang sedikit saja persahabatan mereka dulu, dan tidak mementingkan tetek-bengek doktrinnya tentang darah itu? Dia memang ingat akan nama depan Julie, tentang kesukaan Julie terhadap bulan penuh, tapi tetap saja tak terselamatkan. Dia tetap melakukan hal keji itu.'_

'_Julie menangis tanpa suara; menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam kedua tangannya. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Belum ada penawar untuk ramuan mematikan itu, bahkan dirinya sendiri belum tahu bagaimana menjinakkannya. Sekarang dia resmi divonis oleh dirinya sendiri sebagai penderita penyakit efek Bloovery. Sekarang dia resmi menjadi gadis paling menderita sedunia. Dia tahu hidupnya takkan lama, dia mengerti setiap inci penjelasan penyakit efek Bloovery. Hanya dia yang tahu.'_

'_Brengsek! Julie merutuk lagi.'''_ Fane berhenti sejenak. "Well, Hermione, aku tidak mengerti apa itu bluberry, dan aku tidak mengerti jalan cerita ini. Siapa itu Dust dan Julie—blah blah blah. Tak apalah, asal aku bisa menghiburmu, ya?" Fane tersenyum.

"'_Julie merasa dia tidak siap untuk menjalani hari ini seperti biasa. Tidak ada tangan diangkat ke atas yang mengundang setiap cibiran di mulut para Purebloods sinting itu. Julie tidak bergeming. Tidak pula memperhatikan pelajaran yang terus berlalu. Tidak pula memperhatikan air muka tak terbaca Alfarello di bangku paling depan. Dia hanya menatap kosong buku terbuka di depannya. Hampa. Sebentar lagi kehidupanku pasti penuh kehampaan, batinnya muram. Dia tersenyum sinis dalam hati.'_

'"_Miss van Halven," panggil Profesor Carlitta.'_

'_Julie mendongak. Seolah ada bel besar yang berdenting keras di kepalanya. Semuanya terasa berputar, abu-abu. Dilihatnya wajah khawatir Profesor Carlitta yang semakin berputar.'_

'"_Miss van Halven!" Profesor Carlitta berlari ke arah Julie yang hampir tumbang. Dia segera menangkapnya dengan sigap. "Miss van Halven! Bangunlah! Julie, bangun!"'_

'_Namun yang Julie rasakan hanyalah kegelapan. Efek Bloovery atau bukan, ah, dia tidak peduli lagi.'_"

"Fiuhh…" Fane menghela napas. "Lelah juga, ya? Maklumlah, aku bukan pembaca sejati. Tunggu sebentar, Hermione. Aku akan mengambil minum dulu."

Fane meletakan buku yang masih terbuka itu di ranjang Hermione, dan pergi ke luar ruangan untuk mengambil minuman. Hermione menggerakan tangan kirinya perlahan-lahan, mencoba meraih buku itu. Dia mengambil bantal kecil di kursi sebelahnya, dan meletakannya di pangkuan. Kemudian dia membaringkan buku itu di bantal, dan mulai membacanya sendiri.

Kengerian efek Bloovery masih terbayang di benaknya. Tak hanya kau yang malang, Julie, Hermione membatin, tapi juga aku.

* * *

**Vichi's Notes**

Finally! Setelah melewati fase nyetuck dalam menulis apapun, akhirnya diapdet juga eni Blood!

Thanks buat **Seva Quevinze** dan **Inessegreen** yang setia nagih kelanjutan Blood (hihi) juga review, tentunya. Buat **cHeCoLazZo**, **Sevachi**, dan **Ellesmere** yang udah ngereview chapter 4. Tentunya kalian, para **readers** yang selalu setia sama Blood. Love you guys!

Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Maaf juga kalau gak seperti yang diharapkan. :P

Keberatan untuk review?

Thanks!

**V. Vichi L.**


	6. Misteri Keluarga Malfoy

Duh… Maaf kelamaan. Saya disibukin sama persiapan UN waktu itu. Tapi untung juga akhirnya bisa ngapdet FF ini. Saya makasih buat para **readers** dan **reviewers** yang udah berbaik hati membaca dan me-review FF aneh saya ini, yang masih setia nungguin walau saya updatenya seabad. Makasi banyak~

Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan hati Anda-Anda yang sudah menunggu Blood sejak lama. *bahasanya buu*

Dan akan ada cukup banyak bahasa kasar di sini. It's M rated anyway.

Enjoy. Read and review. ^^

**Disclaimer:** Semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. Kecuali yang gak ada di buku.

* * *

**Blood**

**Chapter 6: Misteri Keluarga Malfoy**

**Written by V. Vichi L.

* * *

**

'_Julie terbangun di tempat tidur yang terasa asing di tubuhnya. Kepalanya pening dan berat; ruangan juga terasa berputar dengan perlahan. Julie memegangi kepalanya, mencoba mengusir kepeningan yang meraja. Dia mengedarkan pandangan… Oh, di sini rupanya? Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak jika mengingat sebab mengapa dia terbaring di sana.'_

'_Alfarello Van Duff. Nama itu bergema di kepalanya, membuat darahnya naik. Ruangan berputar lagi. Julie segera menutup matanya, berharap rasa pening itu hilang. Baru kali ini seluruh kebencian itu bercampur, bergolak—jangan salahkan jika sewaktu-waktu kebencian itu meledak dan tumpah pada sembarang orang. Keparat, Julie merutuk dalam hati, dasar keparat tak berhati! Hanya karena pukulanku di Aula dia sampai meminum ramuan mematikan Bloovery dan menularkannya padaku! Dia gila apa? Julie menghela napas berat, matanya mulai berair. Bloovery… Ramuan yang belum bisa dijinakkan. Mengapa harus aku? Senjata makan tuan, eh? Tapi aku yakin aku sudah memusnahkannya! Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkannya? Sinting! Aku membencinya sampai mati!'_

'_Terdengar langkah kaki yang menghampirinya. Julie menoleh menatap pintu, dan menemukan bayangan yang terlihat samar-samar. Penglihatannya masih agak berputar, ditambah lagi air mata yang tergenang. Saat selanjutnya, Julie menyadari bahwa sudah ada orang yang berdiri di ujung ranjangnya.'_

'_Tiba-tiba darahnya menyala, air matanya mendarat dengan cepat di pipinya, pandangannya berapi-api, namun tubuhnya tidak mendukung. Dia masih terlalu lemah untuk membunuh si Van Fucking Dust itu.'_

'"_Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika seluruh tenagaku kembali," desis Julie lewat giginya yang bergemertakan. Alfarello menaikan sebelah alisnya.'_

'"_Kau kira untuk apa aku kemari? Menengokmu, eh?" dia tertawa mengejek. "Aku kemari untuk membunuhmu, Mudblood." Dia memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam sakunya, menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong.'_

'"_Kau sudah hampir berhasil membunuhku, Van Duff. Efek ramuan _itu_ sedang merambat di tubuhku," Julie mendesis berbahaya, matanya menyipit. "Kau keparat."'_

'_Tiba-tiba mata hazel Alfarello memakunya dengan tatapan marah. Kedua tangan di dalam sakunya mengepal kuat. "Apa katamu? _Aku _yang menularkan penyakit itu? AKU?"'_

'_Julie menahan napas ketika Alfarello menyambar kedua bahunya, mencengkramnya keras. "_Let go of your dirty hands, you fucking asshole_," bisik Julie. Alfarello mengguncang tubuhnya keras-keras, tampak berang, napasnya semakin cepat.'_

'"_Jika aku tidak semarah ini, tidak akan sudi kupegang tubuh kotormu ini, Mudblood," bisiknya tak kalah berbahaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, jalang? Jawab!"'_

'"_KAU yang melakukannya, brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Julie, mencoba berontak. Alfarello mencengkram bahunya lebih keras, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Alfarello menatapnya dengan mata menyala-nyala.'_

'"_KAU JALANG IDIOT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI MALAM SAMPAI AKU HARUS MENEMUKAN BOTOL KOSONG BLOOVERY KEPARAT ITU DI TANGANKU TADI PAGI?" raungnya menyeramkan. Julie menutup matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan raungan keras perusak pendengaran itu. Tanpa sadar, amarah di dadanya memuncak, dan dia menampar Alfarello keras-keras hingga mengeluarkan bunyi yang membuat ngilu. Alfarello menjatuhkannya saat itu juga, meraba pipinya yang merah.'_

'"Fuck!_'" umpatnya keras. Julie yang tidak peduli dengan tenaganya lagi, berdiri mendekatinya dengan mata menyipit berbahaya. Dia mendorong Alfarello dengan keras.'_

'"_Apa yang KUlakukan, kau bilang? KAU TANYA APA YANG KULAKUKAN, EH, KEPARAT! AKU DIAM DI TEPI SUNGAI DAN KAU MENULARIKU DENGAN BLOOVERY TEPAT PADA SAAT BULAN PURNAMA!" teriak Julie tak kalah marahnya. Dia mencengkram jubah Alfarello dengan berang.'_

'"_Apa maksudmu, Mudblood? Aku tidak menularimu dengan ramuan sinting itu! Lagipula semalam aku…"'_

'"_Kau apa, eh? Tidur dengan gadis-gadis jalang itu? TIDAK, idiot! Kau datang menyerangku! Kau punya pensieve, kan? Periksa lagi ingatan busukmu itu!'"_

'_Alfarello menggeram, mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Julie. "Jika aku tidak menemukan apa-apa nanti, kau akan menerima akibatnya."'_

'_Julie mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Alfarello, sehingga kening mereka bersentuhan. "Jika kau menemukan apa-apa nanti, KAU yang menerima akibatnya."'_

'_Alfarello menarik diri, menyipitkan matanya saat menatap Julie. Dia kemudian membersihkan pakaiannya. "Awas kau, Mudblood kecil kotor. Wanita jalang."'_

'_Julie memukul dadanya. "Katakan sekali lagi dan aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu saat ini juga!"'_

'_Alfarello mendorongnya agar menyingkir, dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Julie menyipitkan matanya, menatap kepergian bangsawan Pureblood itu dengan marah.'_

'"_Keparat."'

* * *

_

"Hermione, Harry dan Ron sedang dirawat di ruangan lain. Harry memar-memar, dan kaki kanan Ron dijahit. Ginny masih belum kembali. Mungkin jika mereka sudah sembuh, mereka akan menjelaskannya padamu."

Hermione menatap Fane dengan kedua mata hazelnya. Hary memar-memar? Kaki kanan Ron dijahit? Ginny belum kembali? Ada apa ini? Dia ingin sekali menanyakan itu pada wanita bermasker perak di sebelahnya, tetapi dia masih belum cukup kuat. Bahkan untuk menggerakan badannya saja dia masih belum bisa. Punggungnya patah akibat perang dengan Draco Malfoy tadi malam.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka, dan muncullah Pria-yang-Bertahan-Hidup dengan memar di pipinya. Hermione cukup lega melihat sahabatnya 'baik-baik' saja.

"Harry," Fane menyapa, tersenyum. Harry membalas senyumannya.

"Hai, Fane." Kemudian pandangannya beralih menatap Hermione—senyumnya menghilang saat itu juga. Dia berjalan mendekati Hermione. "Apa yang terjadi, Hermione? Ada apa ini?"

Fane menghela napas. "Entahlah, Harry. Dia belum bisa bicara. Punggungnya patah dan terdapat luka-luka di badannya. Seorang Healer menemukannya tergeletak tak berdaya di lorong menuju kamar mandi."

"Apa kau diserang lagi, Hermione?" tanya Harry. Hermione mengangguk tak nampak. "Oh _shit_. Rupanya dia lolos—tapi mengapa Ginny belum datang juga?"

"Siapa yang lolos, Harry?" tanya Fane bingung. Mereka memang belum memberitahu Fane tentang kasus Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy," kata Harry geram. "Dia yang menyebabkan Hermione terbaring di sini."

Fane terbelalak, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Draco Malfoy katamu?"

Harry menaikan sebelah alisnya, menatap Fane bingung. "Ya, Draco Malfoy, Fane. Keparat busuk itu."

Fane menatap Harry dan Hermione secara bergantian dengan mata terbelalak dan tak percaya. Dia terdiam sejenak, menatap lantai dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Ada apa, Fane?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Aku belum menceritakan kalian tentang diriku, ya?" kata Fane pelan. Hal ini membuat mereka berdua semakin bingung.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Malfoy?"

Tiba-tiba Hermione ingat. Fane pernah bilang bahwa dia _kenal_ Draco Malfoy. Wow… Mungkin dia bisa membantu. Fane mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hermione.

"Aku pernah bilang aku kenal Draco Malfoy, kan, Hermione?" katanya pelan. Namun dia tidak membutuhkan jawaban darinya dan melanjutkan. "Pertama, biar kuperjelas kasus ini dulu."

Harry mengangguk, terlihat sangat tertarik seperti halnya Hermione. Fane menghela napas panjang dan berat, memilin-milin jarinya dengan pandangan mata menerawang.

"Namaku bukan Fane Polkstorm, orang tuaku tidak _hijrah_ ke Italia. Namaku adalah Rena Harmstone—kau tahu ayahku, Don Harmstone? Dia seorang… Pelahap Maut." Fane menggelengkan kepalanya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Keluargaku adalah keluarga Pelahap Maut. Kedua orang tuaku Pelahap Maut, kakakku Robin dan Elena juga Pelahap Maut, bahkan adikku Sam yang dulu masih berumur 5 tahun sempat bercita-cita menjadi Pelahap Maut. Mereka sama _cinta_nya pada Voldemort seperti Lestrange.

"Sejak kecil—oh ya, aku seumur dengan kalian, kau tahu?—Ayahku sudah mewanti-wantiku untuk bisa menguasai segala macam Ilmu Hitam. Setiap liburan, Ayah mengajariku berbagai macam Ilmu Hitam. Aku tidak bisa melawan, karena aku tahu Ayah tidak segan-segan mengutukku jika aku melawan. Aku dipaksa menyaksikan pemenggalan Peri-Rumah, dikenalkan dengan Voldemort, dan lainnya. Aku… pernah membunuh seekor kucing saat umurku 16—Ayah memaksaku. Aku pernah mengutuk seekor burung, Ayah memaksaku. Dia memang sangat kejam. Tidak segan dia menyiksaku jika aku tidak mau melakukan apa yang diperintahnya. Bahkan, saat aku berumur 17, Peri-Rumah kesayanganku, Erby, dia melakukan kesalahan kecil. Erby menumpahkan Wiski Api ke gaun Ibu saat para Pelahap Maut sedang pesta di rumahku. Erby menumpahkannya tepat saat Ibu dan Ayah sedang 'berbincang' dengan Voldemort. Ibu dan Ayah murka, dan keesokan harinya, Sam menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan besar. Hadiah dari Ayah, katanya. Dan saat kubuka…" Fane bergidik, agak terisak, "Bungkusan itu berisi kepala Erby."

"Ya ampun…" Harry menggeleng tak percaya.

"Aku sangat marah saat itu. Erby adalah sahabatku satu-satunya. Di Hogwarts, aku tidak punya satu teman pun. Mereka menjauhiku karena tahu aku tidak mendukung Voldemort, yang mereka anggap mempermalukan asramaku, Slytherin. Dan di rumah, kedua kakakku selalu menganggapku tak lebih dari Peri-Rumah, menyuruh-nyuruhku kesana kemari. Sementara Sam, dia adalah adikku bukan sahabat. Dia anak yang baik, manis, penurut. Dia terkadang menyuruh Ayah berhenti 'menyiksaku' dengan mengajarkan semua Ilmu Hitam itu, yang Ayah balas dengan menyiksanya. Memukulinya. Dia sama tertindasnya denganku. Saat itu, Sam berkata dengan suaranya yang polos, 'Kau marahi saja Ayah. Aku juga sayang Erby. Aku tidak mau Erby mati. Aku tidak mau jadi Pelahap Maut lagi kalau harus membunuh Erby.'

"Dan mendengar perkataan Sam, aku, dengan mata yang membengkak karena menangis habis-habisan, menghadap Ayah dengan murka. Aku melakukan perlawananku pertama kalinya, memaki-maki Ayah dengan tak kenal rasa takut. Ayah beberapa kali memukulku, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku masih ingat teriakkanku padanya, yang membuat semuanya hancur. Aku berteriak, 'Apa yang ada di otakmu untuk mengabdi kepada Pangeran Kegelapan bajingan itu? Kau mengorbankan semuanya! Kau tidak segan membunuh, tidak segan menyiksa keluargamu jika mereka melakukan sedikit kesalahan di matamu! Otakmu tidak bekerja, Don! Otakmu terlalu penuh dengan awan hitam yang membutakanmu! Kini aku berani menyimpulkan; kau _bukan_ ayahku, kau hanyalah seorang bajingan yang tega membuat putrimu sendiri hampir menghabisi nyawanya! Kau bukan contoh ayah yang baik! Kau brengsek!'"

Fane menghela napas, melanjutkan, "Dan Ayah menamparku hingga aku terpental ke ujung ruangan—tamparannya begitu dahsyat. Aku tidak takut saat itu, pikiranku dibutakan oleh amarah yang meluap. Aku mengambil tongkatku, merapalkan Kutukan Cruciatus pada Ayah. Robin dan Elena, yang ternyata menguping, berlari dan memberitahukannya pada Ibu. Mereka berteriak-teriak, namun aku tidak berhenti. Baru setelah aku puas, aku menghentikan kutukanku. Aku menatap murka Ayah yang pingsan di depanku, Ibu yang menangis di samping Ayah, dan Robin dan Elena yang memakiku. Aku berteriak, 'Rasakan itu, dasar Pelahap Maut. Aku bukan bagian dari kalian. Aku bukan saudara kalian, anak kalian. Tapi aku hanyalah aku, satu-satunya yang _berotak_ di antara kalian.'

"Dan saat Robin mengacungkan tongkatnya, aku sudah ber-Apparate dari sana." Fane menghela napas lagi, menyeringai sinis. "Itu terakhir kalinya aku melihat mereka. Aku tidak lagi sekolah di Hogwarts, mengasingkan diri di tengah-tengah padatnya desa Hogsmeade. Mengganti nama, mengecat rambut, melakukan segala cara agar tidak seorangpun mengetahui keberadaanku. Aku tidak merasa sedih ataupun bersalah setelah melakukan itu—aku bangga. Aku bangga telah melakukan hal yang menurutku benar. Ayah benar-benar keji. Dia pantas mendapatkan itu."

Fane mendongak, menatap Harry dan Hermione secara bergantian. Kemudian menunduk dan melanjutkan, "Dan itu tentangku. Sekarang, biar kuperjelas tentang Keluarga Malfoy.

"Keluargaku dan Keluarga Malfoy cukup 'dekat'. Kami sering mengunjungi Malfoy Manor untuk pesta teh atau bahkan hanya sekedar mampir saja. Bahkan, Ayahku dan Lucius Malfoy sempat sepakat untuk menjodohkanku dengan Draco Malfoy, pada perbincangan mereka sebelum aku pergi. Namun, setelah Voldemort binasa, aku mendengar kabar bahwa keluargaku dan Keluarga Malfoy tidak lagi dekat dan akrab. Keluarga Malfoy berpaling, dan Voldemort tidak menjadi teror bagi mereka lagi. Ya. Tapi keluargaku," Fane menghela napas, "aku tidak menyangka mereka sebegitu terobsesinya pada Voldemort. Setelah mereka tahu Keluarga Malfoy telah menyebrang pihak, mereka marah—sangat marah, karena mereka menganggap Keluarga Malfoy tidak betul-betul setia dan hanya membohongi mereka tentang Voldemort.

"Mulailah mereka mendatangi Malfoy Manor. Mereka bertengkar hebat. Lucius Malfoy mencoba menjelaskan semuanya dengan akal-akalannya, tapi semua penjelasannya tidak cukup kuat karena mereka sudah terbukti menyebrang ke Kementrian karena pembelaan Harry. Keluargaku, kecuali Sam, mereka menjadi teroris yang paling diinginkan, dan mereka menyalahkan semuanya pada Keluarga Malfoy. Terjadi pertarungan di Malfoy Manor. Ayahku yang bodoh melancarkan Kutukan-Kutukan Tak Termaafkan yang dibalas oleh Lucius Malfoy. Salah satu Kutukan Lucius Malfoy mengenai Ibu. _Avada Kedavra_ itu mengenai Ibu."

Fane sempat bergetar di kalimat terakhirnya, namun melanjutkan, "Ayah murka, murka sekali; dia menyerang Narcissa Malfoy, namun tidak kena karena Lucius Malfoy merapalkan Mantra Pelindung, dan Kutukan Ayah berbalik mengenai Elena. Dia _mati_." Dalam mengatakannya, Fane terdengar tidak berperasaan.

"Ayah semakin murka, melancarkan Kutukan-Kutukan dengan membabi buta. Narcissa Malfoy yang mencoba menghentikan pertarungan sengit itu malah kena Kutukan Lucius Malfoy sendiri. Kutukan Cruciatus. Namun Ayah langsung menghentikan Kutukan itu dengan Kutukan yang sama seperti Ibu. Narcissa Malfoy dibunuh di depan Draco Malfoy, anaknya. Draco segera melancarkan Kutukan, dan mengenai kakakku, Robin yang idiot. Heh, dia bahkan tidak melakukan apapun saat Kutukan itu datang. Ibu, Elena, dan Robin _dibunuh_ di depan Sam.

"Sam berteriak penuh teror, menangis-nangis. Diusianya yang masih 5 tahun, dia sudah harus melihat kedua kakak dan ibunya dibunuh. Harapan satu-satunya adalah Ayah." Fane mulai terisak, sebutir air mata mengalir di pipinya yang tertutupi masker. "Sam anak yang baik, aku tahu. Dia adalah korban kekejian keluargaku, sama halnya denganku. Dia anak yang baik, satu-satunya keluargaku yang kusayang. Sam anak yang baik."

Air mata Fane tidak terbendung lagi. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya, terisak, mencoba menahan air mata. Tapi tidak bisa. Bayangan tentang adiknya yang masih kecil, yang manis, dan penurut melayang-layang di pikirannya. Harry mendekatinya, melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Fane. Mencoba menenangkannya. Ketika Fane sudah cukup tenang, dia melanjutkan dengan terisak.

"Ayah lalu menyerang Draco tanpa menghiraukan tangisan Sam, namun Lucius Malfoy menepisnya. Ayah berbalik menyerang Lucius Malfoy habis-habisan, Draco mencoba menyerang Sam, namun semua Kutukan itu tidak ada yang berhasil." Fane berhenti sejenak, menatap pangkuan dengan tubuh bergetar, seperti menahan sesuatu. Harry dan Hermione berpandangan, menanti kelanjutan kisah Fane. Namun setelah beberapa menit, dia tak lagi melanjutkan.

"Lalu bagaimana, Fane? Bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Harry hati-hati. Fane mendongak menatapnya. Tatapan itu kosong, Harry merasakannya. Bibir Fane bergetar, wajahnya memerah. Lalu ia menunduk lagi, terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kutukan Lucius mengenai Sam. _Reducto_. Sam terlempar ke kaki Draco, menangis dan menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Ayah yang menyangka Lucius telah membunuh anggota keluarga terakhirnya, sudah dibutakan amarah. Dia melancarkan semua mantra yang diketahuinya. Akhirnya, Lucius mati." Fane menyeringai tipis. Tak lama kemudian, seringainya hilang, suaranya berubah berat dan gelap. "Saat Ayah hendak menyerang Draco, dia tidak segan-segan, dan langsung melancarkan Kutukan Kematian. Namun tidak kena. Draco malah berlindung di balik Sam yang masih menangis. Ayah tidak melihat Sam, atau tidak menyadari Sam."

"Aku belum memberitahu kalian kalau aku _ada_ di sana, huh? Aku hendak membawa pergi Sam, namun ternyata mereka 'mampir' ke Malfoy Manor. Dan kuputuskan untuk mengikuti mereka, namun yang kudapat adalah itu semua. Pembunuhan itu.

"Dan saat Ayah melancarkan _avada kedavra_… Sam tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa…" Fane terisak. "Dia meninggal…"

Harry menenangkan Fane yang menangis di tangannya. Air mata membasahi masker silvernya yang berkilauan. Bayangan tentang cahaya hijau yang menghantam tubuh kecil adiknya yang malang, berkelebat di kepalanya.

"Mengapa harus Sam? Dia tidak bersalah, dia adalah korban! Dia anak baik, dia bukan Pelahap Maut. Dia adikku! Dia Sam, adikku!" Fane terus menangis, terisak-isak dengan tubuh bergetar. "Draco memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk segera ber-Apparate. Dia kabur. Aku masih ingat wajah Sam. Kedua mata birunya yang indah tertutup, wajahnya ketakutan. Tapi aku tahu dia sudah tenang.

"Ayah berlutut di sana, menangisi semua keluarganya yang terbunuh. Aku pun terpaku di tempatku. Seingatku, aku ber-Apparate ke Kementrian, memberitahukan semuanya. Mereka langsung menangkap Ayahku, menguburkan keluargaku. Tapi mayat Lucius dan Narcissa tidak ada di sana. Yang kutahu, Ayahku sekarang narapidana gila di Azkaban." Fane mengakhiri ceritanya, bersandar di tempat duduknya, sesengukan.

"Tapi, Fane… Berarti Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy dibunuh, bukan hilang?"

"Ya."

Dia kemudian berdiri, berusaha mengusap air mata di balik maskernya, namun tahu bahwa itu sia-sia. "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu. Maaf, aku jadi terbawa suasana—"

"Aku mengerti, Fane," Harry berdiri, menempatkan tangannya di bahu Fane, "aku mengerti rasanya kehilangan."

Fan tersenyum getir, memeluk Harry penuh persahabatan. "Terima kasih."

Harry mengangguk, menatap Fane yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Harry terdiam sesaat, sebelum duduk kembali di tempat duduknya. Dia menatap Hermione.

"Kau tahu, saat aku, Ron, dan Ginny ke Malfoy Manor, keadaannya sangat berantakan. Tidak seperti Malfoy Manor dulu, sangat berantakan. Malfoy sendiri terlihat aneh. Caranya berpakaian, dengan hewan peliharaan yang aneh-aneh." Harry mengernyit mengingat 'macan' berekor panah yang ia dan teman-temannya temui saat di sana. "Wajahnya menyiratkan sesuatu. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti jika dia mabuk atau apa. Kau tahu, tidak seperti Malfoy yang kita kenal dulu—walaupun dia masih menyebalkan. Dia punya serigala, dan hewan bodoh itu mengigit kaki kanan Ron hingga harus dijahit. Lalu Malfoy memukulku dengan gagang kapaknya—ya, dia bawa kapak. Dan entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba aku sudah terbaring di St. Mungo."

Hermione mengernyit, berharap bisa bertanya lebih jauh. Kalau keadaannya tidak seperti ini, dia pasti sudah bertanya-tanya pada Harry. Bagaimana dengan Ginny? Mengapa dia masih belum kembali? Mengapa Malfoy bisa menyerangnya lagi jika Ginny masih di sana? Ada apa ini? Seolah mengetahui pikirannya, Harry meneruskan.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Hermione. Entah dia bodoh atau apa, tapi dia terlihat benar-benar tidak mengerti saat kami memberitahunya bahwa dia menyerangmu. Dia terlihat bingung… Entah imajinasiku saja atau bukan." Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Dan Ginny… Kata Ron, saat kami kewalahan menghadapinya, Ginny mengejar Malfoy yang lari. Sampai sekarang. Tapi—seharusnya dia sudah kembali karena Malfoy jelas-jelas menyerangmu lagi tadi malam. Mengapa Ginny belum kembali?"

* * *

Lampu di ruangan itu menyala tiba-tiba, membangunkan sepasang mata coklat yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat. Ginny Weasley mengerang; tidurnya sangat, sangat tidak nyaman. Dia menahan napas saat melihat ke ambang pintu, tempat dia melihat serigala Malfoy yang mati berdarah-darah—yang sekarang sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Weasley?"

Dia, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah Draco Malfoy sendiri.

Ginny merutuk di balik lakbannya, melotot marah pada si pirang di depannya. Malfoy hanya menghela napas, memutar matanya, dan membuka lakban sang Weasley bungsu dengan kasar.

"—parat brengsek idiot monster berhati setan! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Malfoy melipat kedua tangannya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Weasley, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di _tempatku_?"

Ginny mengamuk di kursinya. "KAU yang mengikatku, Malfoy! KAU yang melakukan semua ini, idiot! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Malfoy menghela napas, menggosok matanya. "Aku tidak melakukannya, bodoh. Aku tidak di sini semalaman."

"Ya, ya, terserah. Sekarang lepaskan aku—" Ginny terhenti, matanya terbelalak. "Jangan bilang kau menyerang Hermione lagi, Malfoy!"

Malfoy mendengus. "Ada apa sih denganku dan Granger? Menyerang apa? Aku tak mengerti, Weasley."

Ginny mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Malfoy terlihat lelah dan bingung, dan itu aneh. Ah, mungkin ini hanya akal-akalannya saja!

"Kau tidak bisa mengakaliku, Malfoy! Berhenti berbohong karena aku akan tahu!" Ginny berteriak marah.

"Diam, Weasley, bodoh!" bisiknya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan waspada, mengintip dari balik pintu besarnya. Ginny mengernyit.

"Aku tidak akan diam sebelum kau melepaskanku!" teriaknya keras kepala.

Malfoy berbalik, menatapnya penuh teror ketika terdengar sebuah suara deritan pintu. "Kau!"

"Siapa itu?" tanya Ginny curiga.

Malfoy segera membuka ikatannya dengan tiba-tiba, matanya terpaku menatap pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Setelah selesai, dia mengulurkan sesuatu.

"Ini tongkatmu, kan?"

Ginny menyambarnya, menatap Malfoy marah. "Dasar pencuri!"

Krak!

"Sudah kubilang diam!" Malfoy berbisik berbahaya. "Sekarang, cepat ber-Apparate, sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

Ginny mendengus. "Ya, benar. Sesuatu yang buruk seperti KAU yang memantraiku! Petrificus—"

Namun Malfoy menyambar tongkatnya sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan mantranya. Malfoy menatapnya geram, sambil sesekali mengerling pintu.

"Pergi sekarang, Weasley. Atau kau lebih suka terperangkap di sini dengan teman baru, eh?"

"Serigalamu mati," kata Ginny kejam. Malfoy hanya menghela napas. "Kau bunuh dia, eh?"

"Tidak, bodoh. Bukan aku, dan dia tidak mati sendiri. Kau mau seperti dia, eh? Sekarang, cepat pergi!"

"Aku harus membawa mayatmu terlebih dahulu, Malfoy! Kau sudah membuat Hermione—"

"Pergi sekarang!" bisiknya tak sabar—dan cemas—ketika suara deritan pintu dari lantai bawah terdengar lagi. Ginny menatap pintu di depannya dengan curiga.

"Apa itu, Malfoy? Apa ada orang lain selain kau dan aku di sini? Oh, atau Lucius Malfoy sudah ditemukan dan pulang untuk bertemu anaknya, eh?"

Mata silver Malfoy berubah gelap, dan rahangnya mengeras. Dia kemudian mencengkram kedua bahu Ginny dengan kasar, menatapnya murka.

"Keluar. Dari. Sini."

Belum pernah Ginny melihat Draco Malfoy seperti itu. Sepertinya dia marah, atau sedih, atau… Matanya menyampaikan berbagai jenis perasaan, dan semua itu bercampur satu menjadi pancaran aneh dan menyeramkan.

"Malfoy, kau harus menjelaskan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Hermione," kata Ginny hati-hati.

Malfoy mencengkramnya lebih keras. "Aku tidak punya penjelasan tentang hal yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui, Weasley. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian, orang-orang bodoh, bicarakan tentang penyerangan, perpustakaan, dan semacamnya yang berkaitan dengan Granger. Sekarang pergi, Weasley. Atau kau akan menyesal selamanya."

"Aku sudah mengejarmu, Malfoy, dan kini aku harus pergi? Enak saja."

Malfoy sudah hendak berteriak ketika sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Draco? Di mana kau?"

Malfoy tiba-tiba mengambil tongkat di sakunya. Ginny terbelalak, mengira dia akan dimantrai oleh Slytherin itu—tapi Malfoy mengejutkannya.

Malfoy membawanya ber-Apparate dari tempat itu.

* * *

Pintu kamar Hermione menjeblak terbuka. Dia dan Harry menatap kaget seorang wanita yang berhambur masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Ginny! Syukurlah!" Harry segera memeluk pacarnya itu. "Mengapa lama sekali?"

"Malfoy aneh sekali, Harry. Entah dia akting atau apa, tapi dia terlihat benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan tentangnya menyerang Hermione."

"Tenang, Gin. Sekarang duduklah dulu," Harry menunjuk tempat duduk di sebelah Hermione, "ceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga kau datang lama sekali."

Ginny menurut, dan duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk Harry. "Aku dikurung di sebuah gudang—atau entahlah—yang besar di Malfoy Manor. Aku melihat serigala Malfoy mati berdarah-darah di ambang pintu, entah kenapa. Lalu aku tertidur. Saat aku bangun, Malfoy sudah berada di pintu itu, menatapku bingung. Dia bertanya mengapa aku di sana, padahal jelas-jelas dia yang membawaku ke sana. Tapi dia terlihat benar-benar bingung… Lalu kami mendengar sebuah deritan pintu entah dari mana, dan Malfoy benar-benar penuh teror saat mendengarnya. Dia melepaskanku, memberitahuku untuk pergi. Tapi aku tentu tidak mau, aku ingin membawanya kemari. Tapi ketika seseorang memanggilnya—aku tidak tahu itu siapa—dia membawaku ber-Apparate kemari. Saat kami sampai, dan aku hendak membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan, dia langsung ber-Disapparate."

Harry dan Hermione menatapnya bengong. Misteri tentang keadaan Malfoy Manor sudah cukup terjawab, namun datang lagi misteri di dalamnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Gin. Kau bilang saat seseorang memanggil Malfoy, dia langsung membawamu ber-Apparate?" tanya Harry.

Ginny mengangguk. "Ya. Suaranya suara laki-laki; berat dan menyeramkan. Kurasa itu suara bapak-bapak. Tapi tidak mirip dengan suara Lucius."

Harry melirik Hermione lewat ujung matanya. "Lucius sudah meninggal, Gin."

"Apa? Bagaimana?" tanya Ginny terbelalak. "Pantas saja… Saat aku menyinggung tentangnya, mata Malfoy langsung berubah gelap."

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti kuberitahu. Tapi, kira-kira siapa yang ada di Malfoy Manor selain Malfoy?"

Ginny menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, Harry. Suaranya asing di telingaku, dan siapa yang bisa membuat Draco Malfoy terteror dengan hanya mendengarnya saja seperti itu?"

* * *

"Dari mana, kau?"

"Err… A-Aku hanya membeli makanan untuk—"

"Jangan dekati ruangan ujung di lantai atas. Ada tahanan yang kubawa."

"B-Baik."

"Draco! Kau janji akan ajari aku naik sapu terbangmu!" terdengar suara seorang anak laki-laki dari kebun.

"Iya, aku datang! Err… Permisi, Tuan. Dia sudah menungguku."

"Ya. Bilang juga padanya jangan dekati ruangan itu, mengerti?"

"Baik, Tuan."

Draco Malfoy berlari menghampiri seorang anak kecil berambut coklat yang sedang bermain di kebunnya. Draco menoleh, dan bernapas lega ketika Tuannya sudah tidak terlihat.

"Draco! Kau lama sekali," kata anak itu. Draco tersenyum kecil, mengacak-acak rambut si anak.

"Maaf, anak kecil. Kau tahu kan, dia suka menginterogasiku," bisiknya sepelan mungkin. "Oh ya, jauhi ruangan yang sering kau lewati jika mencari Lary, oke? Dia melarangmu."

Anak itu mendengus. "Kenapa sih dia selalu saja melarang kita? Oh ya, dan sejak kemarin malam, aku tidak bisa menemukan Lary, Draco. Kau tahu dia di mana?"

Draco terdiam, menatap rumput seolah mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Kemudian dia mendongak menatap anak di depannya, menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga belum melihatnya, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Lary sedang bersama Phidolph."

Draco menatapnya terkejut. "Dengar, Samuel, jangan pernah dekati Phidolph, oke? Dia berbahaya! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu?"

"Draco, tenang. Aku tidak pernah dekat-dekat Phidolph. Dia sering membuat Lary terluka, aku tidak suka dia, tapi Lary masih saja dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Phidolph itu… jahat. Lihat saja dia, menyeramkan seperti itu," kata Draco sambil mengedarkan pandangan. "Tapi aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi pagi."

Samuel membelalakan matanya. "Bagaimana kalau Lary disakitinya lagi? Draco, kasihan Lary!"

"Tenang, Samuel. Lary itu kuat," kata Draco tersenyum. Walaupun sebenarnya dia merasa kebohongan meluncur dari mulutnya ketika mengucapkan tiga kata terakhir. Samuel tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak usah khawatir, kan, Draco?"

Draco mengangguk, mengacak-acak rambut Samuel. "Yep. Nah, bagaimana latihannya? Jadi atau tidak?"

Mata Samuel bersinar, dan dia mengangguk penuh semangat. "Jadi, Draco! Aku tidak sabar! Ketika di Hogwarts nanti, aku mau jadi Kapten Quidditch!"

"Itu baru semangat."

* * *

'"_Bagaimana, Van Duff? Adakah apa-apanya di dalam ingatanmu?"'_

'_Alfarello menatap Julie dengan mata yang redup. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Mudblood."'_

'"_Jangan bohong, Van Dumb! Aku tahu kau menyembunyikannya, tapi tetap saja kau yang salah! Kau yang menularkan penyakit itu! Dan sekarang, Van Duff, sekarang penyakit mematikan itu mengalir di pembuluh darah kita! Kita akan mati!"'_

'"_Diam, Van Hole. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa!" kata Alfarello dengan nada melamun. Julie mendengus, berjalan mendekatinya.'_

'"_Jangan bersembunyi dari kenyataan! Walaupun kau pura-pura tidak tahu, masalah tidak akan selesai!"'_

'_Alfarello mendongak tiba-tiba, mengagetkannya. Matanya menyipit marah. Dia berdiri, dan mendorong gadis pirang itu dengan kasar.'_

'"_Ini semua gara-garamu, Mudblood kotor! Kau yang menciptakannya! Kau yang membuatnya! Otak bodohmu itu yang membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini!"'_

'_Julie terbelalak, dan membalas mendorongnya. "Aku kau bilang? Aku yang menyebabkan semuanya?" Julie memukul dadanya. "Aku sudah menghancurkan ramuan itu! Aku sudah membinasakannya! Entah dari mana kau mendapatkannya."'_

'_Dan kalimat terakhir itu membungkam sang bangsawan Van Duff. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, menatap Julie dengan pandangan khawatir. Julie mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, sebelum akhirnya mengerti.'_

'"_Dari mana kau dapatkan ramuan itu, Van Dust? Dari mana?" teriaknya. Alfarello gelagapan, dan menggeleng. Julie maju beberapa langkah, hingga wajahnya tak jauh dari wajah Alfarello. Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Dari mana, Van Duff?"'_

'"_A-Aku tidak tahu," katanya pelan. Julie menarik kerah seragamnya.'_

'"_Aku bertanya padamu, Van Duff. DARI MANA kau mendapatkannya?"'_

'"_Aku tidak tahu!"'_

'"_DARI MANA?"'_

'"_Baiklah! Aku mencuri sedikit ramuanmu saat kau, si Nona Sok Pintar, menciptakan ramuan itu!"'_

'"_Ooh… Ternyata KAU yang membuat Bloovery gagal, eh? KAU, Van Duff! Keparat kau!"'_

'"_Kubilang mencuri, Mudblood!"'_

'"_Aku tak percaya."'_

'"_Mencuri!"'_

'"_Pembohong!"'_

'"_Baiklah! Aku baru AKAN menambahkan sedikit bahan! Akan! Jariku tersayat pisau saat mau memasukan taring kelelawar ke dalamnya, tapi darahku—"'_

'"_OH! Jadi KAU yang membuat Bloovery menular lewat darah? KAU, Van Duff! Kau—"'_

'"_Itu kecelakaan, Van Halven! Jariku tersayat bukan disayat!"'_

'_Julie merasakan kepalan tangannya sudah memanggil-manggil untuk dipakai. Dia mengayunkannya ke hidung Alfarello, tetapi Alfarello menghentikannya.'_

'"_Tidak lagi, Mudblood. Terakhir kali kau mendaratkan tangan kotormu ini, hal buruk terjadi."'_

'_Julie mendengus, menarik tangannya dengan kasar. "Dengar, Van Dumb. Cepat atau lambat, kita akan mati, kau dengar itu? MATI! Aku tidak bisa menemukan penangkalnya karena ramuanku diutak-atik olehmu, dasar idiot! Lagipula untuk apa sih kau sampai merelakan nyawamu hanya demi popularitas?"'_

'"_Aku tidak merelakan nyawaku, bodoh! Itu kecelakaan!"'_

'_Julie memutar matanya. "Kecelakaan lagi."'_

'"_Itu kecelakaan!" kata Alfarello, mencengkram kedua bahu Julie. "Dengar, saat itu teman-teman seasramaku menemukan sebotol ramuan entah dimana. Mereka menantangku untuk meminumnya. Awalnya aku tidak mau, karena aku mencurigai ramuan itu. Tapi karena pukulan sialanmu di Aula, mereka semua mengataiku karena tidak membalas pukulanmu. Jadi, kuminum."'_

'"_Kau minum—"'_

'"_Aku tidak tahu itu Bloovery! Kukira itu semacam Polijus atau yang lainnya bukan Bloovery!"'_

'"_Dan mengapa kau menulariku?" tanya Julie frustrasi. "Mengapa kau menulariku, Van Duff!"'_

'_Alfarello mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingat."'_

'_Julie menatapnya dengan mata berair. Dari semua orang, mengapa dia yang ditulari? Mengapa dia yang menderita? Mengapa dia yang harus berurusan dengan bangsawan keparat ini? Julie duduk di kursinya, membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak di depan si Van Dumb sialan itu. Tapi, wajah kedua orang tuanya melayang-layang di pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa bertemu mereka lagi? Itu akan sangat…'_

'"_Sialan," Julie merutuk pelan ketika sebutir air mata mengalir di lengannya. Dia mengusapnya, mencoba menahan air mata selanjutnya, tapi bukannya berhenti malah bertambah deras. "Sial, sial."'_

'_Alfarello mendongak menatap Julie yang sibuk menggosok matanya, mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Alfarello menghela napas, mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi.'_

'"_Dasar cengeng kau," ejeknya.'_

'"_Aku tidak sedang ingin meladenimu, Van Dumb. Tutup mulutmu."'_

'_Alfarello mendengus dan menyeringai. "Apa, Mudblood? Kau takut mati, eh? Kau takut masuk neraka? Surga takkan terbuka untuk makhluk kotor sepertimu."'_

'_Julie menatapnya marah dengan mata merah. "Menyinggung masalah darah lagi, eh, Van Dumb? Teruslah begitu, hina aku sepuasmu! Katakan aku makhluk kotor, rendahan, apapun! Heh, aku mengasihani neraka untuk menampung biadab sepertimu."'_

'"_Aku bersyukur kau akan mati, kau tahu itu, Mudblood? Aku tidak akan pernah melihat wajah kotormu lagi selamanya."'_

'"_Dan aku bersyukur kau mati, membusuk di liang lahatmu dengan belatung-belatung yang menggerogotimu hingga kering!"'_

'"_Jaga mulutmu."'_

'"_Kau yang jaga mulutmu, brengsek! Aku tahu mengapa kau tidak menyesal, kau pasti senang akan dapat kawan baru di neraka. Ya, setan-setan."'_

'"_Jaga mulutmu, Mudblood! Atau kubuat kau tidak bisa bicara selamanya!"'_

'"_Apa kau tidak sedih, Van Duff? Kau akan mati! Kau akan meninggalkan keluargamu, ayah ibumu! Jika kau masih punya hati, maka DIAMLAH!" teriak Julie dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya, menangis tanpa suara. Tubuhnya bergetar, menggigil.'_

'_Alfarello menghela napas, menumpu kepala di tangannya. "Aku tidak punya hati, Van Halven. Orang tuaku tidak memberiku hati."'

* * *

_

**A/N**: Akhirnya! Yay yay yay! Maaf kalo jelek dan kependekan (tapi 22 halaman Ms. Word itu udah panjang menurut saya :D), saya lagi dapet WB tapi maksa nulis. Maafkan typo-nya, soalnya cuma 2 kali dikoreksi. Oh iya, saya baru inget kalau judul buku yang dibaca Hermione itu BUKAN Blood, tapi The Tragedies. XD

Diharapkan pastisipasinya dengan me-REVIEW! SAYA BUTUH REVIEW, TOLONG!

*pathetic mode MAX*

V. Vichi L.


End file.
